NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
by JUANIS
Summary: SOLO LEANLO, ESTA MUY BONITA... Y TRISTE


¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!

AL ESCUCHAR EL GRITO MR. POPO Y DENDE LLEGARON CORRIENDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE PICCOLO, ENTRANDO SORPRESIVAMENTE; AMBOS SE QUEDARON BOQUIABIERTOS FRENTE A PICCOLO QUIEN ESTABA MUDO DE LA IMPRESIÓN VIÉNDOSE ENFRENTE DEL ESPEJO DEL BAÑO

-SR. PICCOLO... - MURMURO DENDE.

-¡¿DENDE QUE ME HA PASADO, PORQUE DIABLOS SOY UNA MUJER!- GRITABA PICCOLO DESESPERADO Y TOMANDO AL JOVEN DIOS POR LOS BRAZOS ZARANDEÁNDOLO, MR. POPO TRATABA DE SEPARARLOS Y TRANQUILIZARLOS; DESPUES DE UN RATO LO LOGRO Y AMBOS NAMEKS SE SENTARON FRENTE AL SIRVIENTE BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

-SI MAL NO RECUERDO EL ANTERIOR KAMISAMAS ME CONTO DE QUE UNOS AÑOS DESBUES DE QUE MUJERES NAMEKS DESABARECIERAN, LOS QUE ERAN HOMBRES SE CONVERTÍAN EN MUJERES PARA QUE NO MURIERA LA ESPECIE.

-SEGÚN LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO PLANETA SR. PICCOLO, CUANDO HABIA UNA GRAN POBLACIÓN DE HOMBRES, ALGUNOS COMENZABAN A CAMBIAR EN OTRO SEXO, DESPUES YA NO FUE NECESARIO PUES TODOS LOS NAMEKS PODRÍAN REPRODUCIRSE POR MEDIO DE HUEVOS.

-¡PERO ESO FUE HACE CIENTOS DE AÑOS ¿NO! ¡PORQUE CAMBIE!- GRITABA PICCOLO NO MUY CONVENCIDO DE LA RESPUESTA.

-CREO QUE ES PORQUE SU PADRE ERA DE ESA GENERACIÓN Y PUES... SUS GENES FUERON CON USTED Y POR ESO CAMBIO.

-¡Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER, NO PIENSO QUEDARME DE ESTA MANERA, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO DENDE Y RAPIDO!

-BUENO TENDRE QUE LEER LOS LIBROS DE LA BIBLIOTECA PARA BUSCAR ALGUN ANTÍDOTO- Y RETIRÁNDOSE EL JOVEN NAMEK JUNTO CON MR. POPO DEJO A SU CONFUNDIDO MAESTRO EN SU HABITACIÓN

-PORQUE ESTO TIENE QUE PASARME A MI- DECIA LAMENTÁNDOSE DE SU SUERTE, EN ESO SINTIO EL LLAMADO DE LA NATURALEZA Y SUSPIRANDO SE DIRIGIO AL BAÑO, PERO NOTO QUE AHORA TENIA QUE HACER SENTADO, MASCULLANDO, BAJO EL ASIENTO DEL RETRETE Y SE SENTO PONIENDO LOS CODOS EN LAS RODILLAS Y COLOCANDO SUS PALMAS EN SU ROSTRO.

-¿ES ESO CIERTO DENDE?- CUESTIONO SORPRENDIDO GOHAN AL SABER LA NOTICIA, HABIA LLEGADO DE IMPROVISO PARA VISITAR A LOS NAMEKS, PICCOLO NO LO HABIA NOTADO PUES HABIA DECIDIDO PASAR ENCERRADO UN TIEMPO INDETERMINADO HASTA VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD

-¿Y COMO LO HA TOMADO EL SR. PICCOLO?

-YA TE LO IMAGINARAS, ESTA HISTERICO Y SE REHUSA A SALIR DE SU HABITACION- DECIA DENDE SIN MIRAR A GOHAN OCUPADO EN BUSCAR EN LOS LIBROS ALGUNA CURA PARA SU MAESTRO, GOHAN SE LLEVO UNA MANO A LA BARBILLA Y PENSO QUE SERÍA BUENA IDEA VISITAR A PICCOLO PARA LEVANTAR SUS ANIMOS.

CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO, ESCONDIO SU KI PARA QUE PICCOLO NO LO PERCIBIERA, LLEGO A LA ENORME PUERTA BLANCA DE LA HABITACIÓN Y GIRO LA PERILLA, NOTO QUE NO ESTABA BAJO LLAVE PERO PENSANDO EN EL TEMOR QUE MR. POPO O DENDE SENTIAN CUANDO PICCOLO SE ALTERABA PENSO QUE ELLOS JAMAS SE ACERCARIAN A LA PUERTA SI NO FUERA ESTRICTAMENTE NECESARIO, ASI QUE ARMÁNDOSE DE VALOR ABRIO POR COMPLETO LA PUERTA PARA ENTRAR.

LA HABITACIÓN ESTABA EN PENUMBRAS, LA CAMA ESTABA SIN TENDER Y LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO ESTABA ABIERTA CON LA LUZ ENCENDIDA SIENDO LO UNICO QUE MANTENIA UN POCO ILUMINADO EL LUGAR

-¿SR. PICCOLO ESTA UD. AQUÍ?- PERO GOHAN NO ESCUCHO NADA, CAMINANDO UNOS PASOS, POR MILÍMETROS LOGRO ESQUIVAR UN ZAPATO QUE IBA DIRIGIDO A SU CARA, ENTRECERRANDO UN POCO LOS OJOS, PERCIBIO UNA SILUETA EN LA CAMA.

-¡QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIO PERMISO DE ENTRAR GOHAN, VETE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES- GOHAN POR UN MOMENTO NO RECONOCIO LA VOZ, PERO SI EL ACENTO Y SE ACERCO MAS A DONDE PROVENIA.

AHÍ VIO QUE PICCOLO SE ENCONTRABA TAPADO CON LA SABANA HASTA LA CABEZA, APENAS NOTÁNDOSE SUS OJOS, GOHAN NOTO ESO COMO ALGO INFANTIL Y COMENZO A SALIRSELE UNA RISILLA TONTA.

-¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA MOCOSO, YA ME GUSTARIA VER QUE HARIAS EN MI CASO!

-LO QUE HARIA SERIA BUSCAR EL CONSEJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO PARA AYUDARME A SALIR DE MI PROBLEMA, NO ESCONDERME COMO UN BICHO RARO- PICCOLO PESTAÑEO AL OIR LA RESPUESTA, DIO UN SUSPIRO Y ESTABA A PUNTO DE QUITARSE LA SABANA PERO ALGO LO HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINION

-OYE NIÑO SI ME QUITO LA SABANA ¿PROMETES NO REIRTE NI NADA POR EL ESTILO?

-TIENE LA PLENA CONFIANZA DE QUE NO HARE NADA QUE LO OFENDA SR. PICCOLO, TIENE MI PALABRA.

AL ESCUCHAR LA RESPUESTA DE SU ALUMNO, PICCOLO SE QUITO LA SABANA Y BAJO DE LA CAMA, GOHAN ENCENDIO LA LUZ DE LA HABITACIÓN Y QUEDO BOQUIABIERTO

FRENTE A ÉL ESTABA UNA MUJER ALTA DE PIEL VERDE COMO LAS ESMERALDAS, SU FIGURA ERA DELGADA Y BIEN PROPORCIONADA EN LAS CADERAS, LAS PIERNAS ESBELTAS SE TORNEABAN EN EL PANTALÓN DEL GI PÚRPURA, UNOS TURGENTES PECHOS SE NOTABAN EN EL ESCOTE DE LA CAMISA, TAMBIEN NOTO QUE LOS MUSCULOS ROSAS DE SU VIENTRE Y BRAZOS YA NO ESTABAN, SOLO MOSTRANDO SU PIEL ATERCIOPELADA; EL CINTURÓN CASI DESAPARECIA POR LA BREVE CINTURA, SUS PENETRANTES OJOS NEGROS ERAN CORONADOS POR UNAS LARGAS Y RIZADAS PESTAÑAS.

TENIA CABELLO, UN CABELLO ROJO COMO EL FUEGO Y LACIO QUE CAIA HASTA LA CINTURA COMO UNA CASCADA, UN MECHON REBELDE CRUZABA SU ROSTRO CONTRASTÁNDOLO.

GOHAN SUMAMENTE NERVIOSO HACIA TODO LO POSIBLE POR MOSTRARSE SERENO PERO CASI SE DESMAYABA AL NOTAR QUE PICCOLO SE LE ACERCABA, ASI PUDO APRECIAR MEJOR EL BELLO ROSTRO,

SUS OJOS COMO SE MENCIONO ANTES, TENIAN UNAS PESTAÑAS ENORMES Y UN BRILLO ESPECIAL, LA NARIZ TENIA GRACIA Y LOS FINOS POROS CASI LUCIAN IMPERCEPTIBLES, UNOS LABIOS VOLUPTUOSOS SE MOSTRABAN SERIOS.

-DILO NIÑO, SOY UNA ABOMINACIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA- DIJO FRIAMENTE, PERO GOHAN NOTO UN CIERTO TIMBRE SENSUAL, INVITADOR Y SUGERENTE.

-NO... NO ¡CÓMO CREE SR. PICCOLO! EN REALIDAD LUCE MEJOR DE CÓMO ESPERABA.

-¿LO CREES?- DIJO SORPRENDIDA, CON SU DELICADA MANO, SE RASCO EN LA CLAVICULA DEL PECHO Y EL ESCOTE DE SU CAMISA SE ABRIO UN POCO MAS, MOSTRANDO GENEROSAMENTE SU SENO REDONDEADO Y TENTADOR.

-ESTE... ¡TENGO QUE IRME SR. PICCOLO Y NO SE PREOCUPE POR NADA HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR SU RAPIDA RECUPERACION!- Y SALIO GOHAN VOLANDO (LITERALMENTE HABLANDO) DEL PALACIO, DEJANDO A PICCOLO EXTRAÑADA, PERO SABIENDO QUE GOHAN CUMPLIRIA SU PALABRA SE SINTIO MAS RELAJADA Y CONSIDERO QUE ERA HORA DE QUE SALIERA AUNQUE SEA PARA RESPIRAR AIRE FRESCO Y MEDITAR UN POCO.

EL DIA ERA ESPLENDOROSO, PICCOLO NO USABA SU CAPA Y SE SENTO EN UNOS DE LOS PALACETES DEL TEMPLO SAGRADO PARA MEDITAR, POCO A POCO SU CUERPO EMPEZO A RELAJARSE.

CRUZO SUS BRAZOS Y SU PECHO SE COMPRIMIO UN POCO, SUS LABIOS EN SU HABITAL FORMA PARECIAN QUE HACIAN UN PUCHERO Y SUS PESTAÑAS DESCANSABAN FORMÁNDOSE DOS ABANICOS AZABACHES.

PASARON VARIAS HORAS HASTA QUE DECIDIO QUE ERA HORA DE DESPERTAR DE SU CONCENTRACIÓN, EL VIENTO SOPLO UN POCO HACIENDO QUE SU CASCADA ROJA SE MOVIERA COMO UN VELO

-"MALDITO CABELLO, ME ESTORBA"- PENSO PARA SÍ MIENTRAS CON SU MANO TRATABA DE MANTENERLO QUIETO, DE PRONTO SINTIO TANTA TRISTEZA Y REMEMORO CUANDO ALGUIEN LE ACOMPAÑABA EN SU SOLEDAD

"SI FERNANDA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, YA ESTARIAMOS RIÉNDONOS DE LA SITUACIÓN" PENSO AL RECORDAR A LA AMAZONA GUERRERA, A LA NINJA ASESINA... A SU COMPAÑERA.

FLASH BACK 

_ERA UN DIA SOLEADO Y CALIDO DE MAYO, LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE HOSPITAL SE ENCONTRABA ABIERTA MOSTRANDO TODA LA LUZ QUE EL MEDIODIA PERMITIA, EN LA CAMA BLANCA SE ENCONTRABA UNA MUJER DESCANSANDO DE LA QUIMIOTERAPIA Y LA RADIOTERAPIA QUE COMBATIAN SU LEUCEMIA MIELOIDE, SENTADO A UN LADO DE ELLA Y SOSTENIENDO SU MANO SE ENCONTRABA PICCOLO._

_AL ABRIR LOS OJOS, OBSERVO EL LUGAR Y POSO SUS OJOS EN EL NAMEK QUE VESTIA UN TRAJE MEDICO AZUL DESECHABLE, SU ROSTRO ESTABA CUBIERTO CON UN TAPABOCAS Y SU CABEZA CON UNA GORRA DESECHABLE AZUL._

_-¡QUE GUAPO DOCTOR TENGO, ASI SI DAN GANAS DE ENFERMARSE!- DIJO A MANERA DE SALUDO Y PARA HACERLO SONREIR UN POCO QUE LO LOGRÓ AL NOTAR QUE LA MASCARA SE LEVANTABA UN POCO._

_-HOLA DORMILONA ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES?- DIJO QUEDAMENTE PICCOLO QUIEN SE LEVANTÓ UN POCO LA MASCARA PARA BESAR A FERNANDA EN LOS LABIOS, ELLA RESPONDIO FELIZ A LA MUESTRA DE CARIÑO Y SE SENTÓ UN POCO AYUDADA POR ÉL, CON SU MANO SE TOCÓ LA SONDA EN LA NARIZ QUE LE AYUDABA A RESPIRAR, AL HACERLO NOTO QUE PICCOLO BAJO LA MIRADA, SIN DUDA LE DOLIA VERLA DE ESA MANERA._

_-¿CÓMO ME VEO?- CUESTIONO CUANDO SE ARREGLABA UN POCO LA PAÑOLETA COLOR AZUL CIELO QUE CUBRIA SU CABEZA CALVA, UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO DE SU TRATAMIENTO CONTRA LA ENFERMEDAD._

_-¡TERRIBLE!- RESPONDIO PICCOLO FINGIENDO ALEGRIA, SABIA MUY BIEN QUE FERNANDA PRIMERO LO LANZARIA POR LA VENTANA ANTES DE QUE ACEPTARA ALGUNA LASTIMA O CARIDAD AUNQUE SEA DE SU ESPOSO._

_-¡MMMFF! ASI ME SIENTO- SUSPIRO UN POCO Y DE NUEVO MIRO A SU ESPOSO CON INFINITO CARIÑO -¿YA COMISTE ALGO?_

_-SI -MINTIÓ- RECUERDA QUE SOLO TENGO QUE BEBER AGUA Y ASUNTO ARREGLADO._

_-¡JE! ME SAQUE LA LOTERÍA CONTIGO- Y TOMÁNDOLO DE LA MANO DONDE ESTABA LA SONDA DE SUERO, AL HACERLO NOTO QUE PICCOLO TEMBLO, VEIA QUE SU PIEL ANTES BRONCEADA Y RADIANTE ERA GRISACEA Y ASPERA, SUS UÑAS ESTABAN MALTRATADAS Y ROTAS CUANDO ANTES LES DEDICABA UNA HORA PARA SU ARREGLO._

_-AMOR, ESTO MUY PRONTO VA A TERMINAR... DE UNA MANERA O DE LA OTRA- DIJO MIRÁNDOLO FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS, AL OIRLA PICCOLO SE ENFURECIO Y SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA._

_-¡NO ME GUSTA QUE HABLES ASÍ LUISA FERNANDA!- MIRÁNDOLA DE NUEVO- ¡TU VAS A RECUPERARTE Y VAS A ESTAR CONMIGO!- ESTO ULTIMO LO DIJO RAPIDAMENTE PUES SENTIA QUE UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA CRECIA IMPIDIÉNDOLE HABLAR._

_-MAJUNIA, EL DOCTOR YA NOS LO DIJO, EL TRATAMIENTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO BIEN- ÉL IBA A REPLICAR PERO CON UNA SEÑAL LO CALLO- EL MAL ESTA MUY AVANZADO SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR._

_-¡¡NO! -APROXIMÁNDOSE A ELLA- ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE OIGO, TU NO TE RINDES LUISA, ESTO ES TRANSITORIO! VAS... ¡VAMOS A SUPERARLO, NOS IREMOS A CASA Y... Y...! – YA NO DIJO NADA PUES SINTIO UN AGUIJONAZO EN SUS OJOS Y EL NUDO EN LA GARGANTA CONVIERTIENDOSE EN SOLLOZOS._

_-¡NO MI CHIQUITO!- DIJO ABRAZANDOLO Y ARRULLANDOLO COMO A UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO- LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO, TU SABES QUE NO QUIERO HACERTE SUFRIR MI AMOR- ABRAZANDOLO CON TODA LA FUERZA QUE LE QUEDABA- _

_**TE AMO**._

_-TE AMO FERNANDA, ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME HA AMADO SABIENDO TODO DE MÍ Y SIN IMPORTARLE... REALMENTE YO SOY EL AFORTUNADO._

_-PICCOLO –IBA A DECIRLE ALGO CUANDO SUBITAMENTE SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON DESMENUZADAMENTE Y SE LLEVO UNA MANO AL PECHO- ¡PICCOLO!... ¡N-NO PUE-DO... RES-PIRAR!._

_-¡DOCTOR!- GRITO PICCOLO POR EL PASILLO PARA LLAMAR AL ONCÓLOGO, ESTE ENTRO ACOMPAÑADO DE DOS ENFERMERAS QUIENES SACARON A PICCOLO PARA PODER ATENDER A LA PACIENTE._

_PICCOLO SE ENCONTRO EN EL PASILLO CUANDO GOKU Y LOS DEMAS LLEGARON PARA VISITAR A FERNANDA, CUANDO VIERON EL ROSTRO DE PICCOLO COMPRENDIERON QUE ALGO GRAVE PASABA, GOHAN SE ACERCO A SU MENTOR Y COLOCANDO UNA MANO EN SU HOMBRO LE DECIA PALABRAS DE ALIENTO._

_PERO PICCOLO NO ESCUCHABA, EN SU MENTE PASABAN LAS IMÁGENES DE FERNANDA CUANDO ESTABA SANA Y JUNTOS PASABAN LOS DIAS ENTRENANDO, CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA DE LO QUE SENTIAN EL UNO POR EL OTRO, SUS BATALLAS PARA DEFENDER LA TIERRA Y SU BODA HACIA VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS Y COMO SE HABIAN JURADO AMOR HASTA LA MUERTE._

_UN RUIDO LO SACO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS, ERA EL MEDICO QUE HABIA ABIERTO LA PUERTA, LUCIA CABIZBAJO Y SE ACERCO A PICCOLO CON CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN._

_-SR. DAIMAOH, SU ESPOSA TUVO UN PARO RESPIRATORIO, LAMENTO DECIRLE QUE HA ENTRADO EN COMA, PUEDE PASAR A VERLA PERO NO CREO QUE LO ESCUCHE._

_PICCOLO SE ACERCO AL CUERPO DE SU ESPOSA, AHORA CUBIERTA DE SONDAS QUE MONITOREABAN SUS SIGNOS VITALES Y UNA MASCARILLA DE OXIGENO CUBRIA EL HERMOSO ROSTRO QUE TANTAS VECES ACARICIO, LE DOLIA TANTO QUE UNA PERSONA QUE TANTO LO AMO SUFRIERA DE ESA MANERA._

_-DOCTOR ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTARA ASI?_

_-LE SERE SINCERO, SU CUERPO ESTA MUY DAÑADO POR LA TERAPIA, EL PARO DAÑO CONSIDERABLEMENTE EL CEREBRO, SOLO SERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA QUE EXPIRE SR. DAIMAOH- AL OIRLO PICCOLO APRETO CON FURIA SUS PUÑOS._

_-¿ESTA COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO?¿NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ELLA SE RECUPERE?_

_-ASI ES._

_-ENTONCES NO QUIERO VERLA ASI, DESCONÉCTELA._

_TODOS SE SORPRENDIERON AL OIRLO ¿PICCOLO SE ESTABA RINDIENDO, ¿ACASO NO LA AMABA? INCLUSO VEGETA ESTABA EN SHOCK AL OIRLO._

_-SR. DAIMAOH, ESTO NO ES CUESTION DE PEDIRLO Y YA, TENEMOS UNA META EN ESTE HOSPITAL Y ES EL DE PRESERVAR LA VIDA._

_-¡PERO DICE QUE JAMÁS SE RECUPERARA, VIVIRA GRACIAS A ESTA MAQUINA! ¿NO? ELLA ERA UNA ORGULLOSA GUERRERA Y TENERLA ASI ES INDIGNO, HABLARE CON LA FAMILIADE MI ESPOSA Y ELLOS ME DARAN LA RAZON_

_-SI ES EN ESE CASO PODRIAMOS HACER UNA EXCEPCION- FINALIZO EL ONCÓLOGO PARA RETIRARSE A ATENDER AL RESTO DE SUS PACIENTES._

_PICCOLO LLAMO A NORTEAMÉRICA CON LOS PADRES DE LUISA, LEONARDO ES MEDICO BIÓLOGO Y VOLO HASTA EL HOSPITAL EN LA CD. DEL ESTE DOS DIAS DESPUES, AL LLEGAR PICCOLO SINTIO UN GRAN ALIVIO AL VER A LA SABIA NINJA TORTUGA Y LE CONTO TODOS LOS PORMENORES, LEONARDO LO MEDITO UN POCO Y LO ACOMPAÑO AL HOSPITAL._

_AL LLEGAR SE PRESENTO CON EL ONCÓLOGO Y SOLICITO VARIOS EXAMENES MEDICOS, CEREBRALES, TODO LO NECESARIO; AL TENERLOS NOTO QUE NO HABIA ACTIVIDAD NEURONAL Y EL CEREBRO ESTABA MUY DAÑADO; LA LEUCEMIA TENIA AHORA AFECTADOS LOS INTESTINOS, LA MITAD DEL PULMON DERECHO Y COMPLETAMENTE EL IZQUIERDO Y AUNQUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS COMO PADRE LE DECIAN QUE NO LO HICIERA, SU PARTE COMO MEDICO LE INDICABA QUE YA NO HABIA NADA MAS QUE HACER Y FIRMO LA CARTA DONDE ACEPTABA... LA EUTANASIA._

_Y UN 11 DE MAYO SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES MÁS QUERIDOS SE DESPIDIERON DE LUISA FERNANDA YOSHI-DAIMAOH._

_POR SOLICITUD DE PICCOLO SUS RESTOS FUERON CREMADOS Y LOS ESPARCIO EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO, PARA QUE LAS CENIZAS VOLARAN POR TODA LA TIERRA, EL PLANETA QUE TANTO AMABA ELLA Y DEFENDIO A TODA COSTA._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

AHORA PICCOLO ESTABA COMO AL PRINCIPIO... SOLO Y AHORA TENIA QUE LIDIAR CON ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN GRACIAS A LOS GENES DE SUPERVIVENCIA DE SU PADRE.

DANDO UN LARGO SUSPIRO SE LEVANTO Y FUE A LA ORILLA DEL TEMPLO SAGRADO, OBSERVO LA TIERRA Y SUS NUBES, DE PRONTO SINTIO DOS KIS QUE CONOCIA A LA PERFECCION.

GOKU Y VEGETA ATERRIZARON AL MISMO TIEMPO Y LLEGARON HACIA LA NAMEK, POR UN SEGUNDO MALDIJO A GOHAN, SIN DUDA EL SEMI SAYAJIN LES HABIA CONTADO TODO.

-HOLA PICCOLO ¿CÓMO ESTAS?- PREGUNTO GOKU AL ACERCARSE A ELLA.

-¿CÓMO ME VES?- CUESTIONO LA NAMEK DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE SU ESPOSA, FALLECIDA HACE 2 MESES

-PUES... –SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO UNOS MINUTOS POR LO QUE PICCOLO EMPEZO A SENTIRSE INCOMODA **–**¡PUES REALMENTE TE VES MUY BONITA!**–** DIJO LLEVÁNDOSE UNA MANO EN LA CABEZA Y SONRIENDO.

-¡MMF!- MASCULLO PICCOLO Y NOTO LA MIRADA DE VEGETA QUE PARECIA COMÉRSELA CON LOS OJOS, SIN PODER EVITARLO SE RUBORIZO Y SE LE ACERCO A VEGETA EN ACTITUD AMENAZANTE, INTERPONIÉNDOSE GOKU ENTRE ELLOS PARA EVITAR UNA PELEA; LO MALO DE LA SITUACIÓN ES QUE AL QUERER SEPARARLOS ACCIDENTALMENTE TOCO UNO DE LOS SENOS DE PICCOLO, QUIEN ENFURECIDA LO SACÓ DEL PALACIO SAGRADO DE UNA PATADA PERDIÉNDOSE EN EL INFINITO.

VEGETA COMENZO A CARCAJEARSE A MANDIBULA BATIENTE, PICCOLO POR UN MOMENTO LO MIRO EXTRAÑADA PERO TAMBIEN COMENZO A REIRSE CON FUERZA, CAYENDO AMBOS AL SUELO Y AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO DEL DOLOR.

HASTA QUE PUDIERON CALMARSE UN POCO, AMBOS TENIAN LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS, SUSPIRABAN Y SE LES SALIAN RISITAS TONTAS PARA VOLVER A REIRSE A CARCAJADAS Y COMENZAR DE NUEVO.

-AH... AH... ¡JAJAJA! QUE BUENA ¡JAJAJA! PATADA JAJAJA NAMEK-TRATABA DE DECIR VEGETA MIENTRAS SE SECABA LAS LAGRIMAS, PICCOLO SE SENTO CON UNA LIGERA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS ¡QUE BIEN SE SENTIA AHORA!

-¿QUE NO DEBERIAS ESTAR CON BULMA VEGETA? HACE 3 MESES QUE NO SABE NADA DE TI.

-¡MMFF, ESA MUJER YA SABE COMO SOY, ASI QUE NO SE QUEJE!- DIJO VEGETA A LA VEZ QUE SE ELEVABA PARA LLEGAR A SU HOGAR, EN CUESTION DE MINUTOS LLEGO A CAPSULE CORPS, ENTRO POR UNA DE LAS VENTANAS CORREDIZAS Y SE DIRIGIO AL LABORATORIO. TODO PARECIA TRANQUILO Y ESTABA A OSCURAS, AL MIRAR UN RELOJ DE PARED NOTO QUE ERAS LAS 6 PM, SIN DUDA TRUNKS ESTABA CON GOTEN EN ALGUNA CITA Y BRA JUGANDO CON PAN EN CASA DE GOHAN POR ESO TODO ESTABA TAN TRANQUILO.

BAJO LAS ESCALERAS Y ESCUCHO CUCHICHEOS, AL PRINCIPIO PENSO QUE BULMA TENDRÍA ENCENDIDA LA TV O LA RADIO, PERO AL ESCUCHAR MAS DETENIDAMENTE SU CORAZON SE HELO, AL LLEGAR ABRIO UN POCO LA PUERTA Y OCULTO SU KI.

AHÍ SU COMPAÑERA SE ENCONTRABA CON ESE INSÍPIDO HUMANO, ÉL SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO EN UN ENORME SILLON Y BULMA SENTADA EN SUS PIERNAS INTERCAMBIANDO BESOS Y CARICIAS.

-POR FAVOR YAMCHA, TIENES QUE IRTE, VEGETA PUEDE LLEGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO- DECIA BULMA QUEDAMENTE Y DANDO RISITAS TONTAS CUANDO YAMCHA LA BESABA EN LOS HOMBROS Y EN SU CUELLO; LA SANGRE DE VEGETA HIRVIÓ COMO LA LAVA Y ENTRO HACIENDO EXPLOTAR SU KI Y CONVIERTIENDOSE EN SUPER SAYAJIN.

-¡¡MALDITA ZORRA COMO TE ATREVES!– BULMA AL ESCUCHARLO SALTO GRITANDO Y SE COLOCO DETRÁS DE SU AMANTE, VEGETA ESTABA ENLOQUECIDO Y DESTRUIA TODO A SU PASO, CAMINO LENTAMENTE COMO UN ANIMAL RABIOSO Y MIRANDO A YAMCHA QUIEN ESTABA BLANCO DEL SUSTO, CREO UNA ENERGY BALL PARA LANZÁRSELAS DIRECTAMENTE.

PERO NO DIO EN EL BLANCO, PICCOLO SE INTERPUSO Y DANDO UN MANOTAZO HIZO QUE LA ENERGY BALL COLISIONARA EN LA PARED CREANDO MAS DESTRUCCIÓN, MIRO A LOS DOS SERES Y LES GRITO QUE SE MARCHARAN RAPIDAMENTE, AMBOS OBEDECIERON SIN NOTAR QUIEN LES HABLABA.

VEGETA FUE TRAS DE ELLOS DISPUESTO A MATARLOS PERO PICCOLO LO SUJETO FORCEJEANDO POR VARIOS MINUTOS, HASTA QUE VEGETA CAYO AL PISO RENDIDO Y COMENZO A LLORAR SIN SOLTARSE DE LA NAMEK.

PICCOLO NO SABIA COMO REACCIONAR, GENERALMENTE ERA LUISA QUIEN CONTROLABA A VEGETA Y LE DEMOSTRABA AFECTO, SABIA QUE LA GUERRERA QUERIA COMO UN HERMANO AL SAYAJIN, IMITÁNDOLA EMPEZO A FROTAR LA ESPALDA SOLLOZANTE.

-TRANQUILO VEGETA, PIENSA EN TUS HIJOS POR FAVOR- LE DECIA SIN SOLTARLE PUES TEMIA QUE IRIA DETRÁS DE BULMA Y YAMCHA Y YA NO PODRIA HACER NADA PARA QUE NO LOS ASESINARA.

-PICCOLO DIME ¿ES NORMAL QUE LOS TERRÍCOLAS TENGAN UN AMANTE APARTE DE SU PAREJA? ¿ACASO ESTOY EQUIVOCADO?- PREGUNTABA COMO SI QUISIERA SABER QUE ÉL ESTABA MAL.

-NO VEGETA, NO ES NORMAL... ELLA... ELLA YA NO TE AMA, LO SIENTO- LE DIJO QUEDAMENTE AUN FROTANDO SU ESPALDA BUSCANDO ALGUN PUNTO DEBIL, CUANDO LO ENCONTRO PRESIONO HACIENDO QUE VEGETA GIMIERA UN POCO Y PERDIERA EL CONOCIMIENTO.

AL VER QUE NO FINGIA, LO CARGO Y LO LLEVO AL TEMPLO SAGRADO, AL LLEGAR LE PIDIO A MR. POPO QUE PREPARA UNA HABITACIÓN EN DONDE ACOSTO AL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN.

POR UN MOMENTO SINTIO VERDADERA LASTIMA DE ÉL, VEGETA HABIA HECHO CUANTO PUDO PARA HACER SENTIR A BULMA ESPECIAL, REALMENTE LA AMABA Y EL SABERSE ENGAÑADO FUE LO PEOR QUE PUDO PASARLE, MIRANDO EL ROSTRO AHORA APACIBLE DE VEGETA PENSO COMO HUBIERA REACCIONADO SI FUERA LUISA QUIEN LO ENGAÑARA.

PENSO EN MUCHAS COSAS COMO EN ASESINARLA O ÉL QUITARSE LA VIDA, SUSPIRANDO PARA QUITARSE TALES COSAS DE LA CABEZA SE LEVANTO Y SE DISPUSO A DORMIR UN POCO, EL DIA HABIA SIDO MUY LARGO.

LOS PRIMERO RAYOS DE LUZ ENTRABAN POR SU HABITACIÓN, SE DESPEREZO POCO A POCO Y FUE AL BAÑO A DUCHARSE, POR UN SEGUNDO ESTUVO TENTADO A PENSAR QUE QUIZAS SU TRANSFORMACIÓN HABIA SIDO UN MAL SUEÑO, PERO AL MIRARSE EN EL ESPEJO SE MALDIJO A SI MISMO Y ABRIO LA LLAVE DE LA REGADERA PARA DUCHARSE CON AGUA FRIA.

MIENTRAS MALDECIA POR LO HELADA QUE ESTABA SE ENJABONO, COMENZO A NOTAR LAS CURVAS DE SU CUERPO, PALPO SUS SENOS QUE ERAN DE BUEN TAMAÑO, SIGUIÓ CON SU VIENTRE QUE ERA FIRME Y SE MARCABA LOS MUSCULOS HASTA LLEGAR A...

-"NO TENGO... VELLO"- PENSO MIENTRAS SE TOCABA, RECORDO QUE CUANDO TENIA INTIMIDAD CON LUISA, VEIA QUE ELLA TENIA UN VELLO TAN FINO COMO PELO DE ANGEL Y CONSIDERO QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES ERAN ASI, PERO AL VERSE O MEJOR DICHO TOCARSE QUE ERA LAMPIÑA SE SORPRENDIO.

TAMBIEN RECORDO QUE LUISA LE CONTABA QUE ESA AREA ERA SUMAMENTE SENSIBLE Y DELICADA, QUE DEBIA SER TRATADA CON SUMO CUIDADO; OBEDECIENDO A LOS SABIOS CONSEJOS ASEO SU AREA DELICADAMENTE, PARA SEGUIR CON EL RESTO DE SU CUERPO.

EL CABELLO FUE UNA TAREA ARDUA, LE LLEGABA MAS ALLA DE LA CINTURA Y NO TENIA SHAMPOO, ASI QUE TOMANDO EL JABON LO LAVO BASTANTE TIEMPO Y LO EXPRIMIO CON FUERZA CUANDO TERMINO DE DUCHARSE; PERO DESPUES NOTO QUE IRIA CUANTO ANTES A COMPRAR SHAMPOO AL VER QUE EL CABELLO LE QUEDÓ DURO Y RESECO Y NI HABLAR DE LO DIFÍCIL DE PEINAR CUANDO SE CEPILLABA CON UN CEPILLO QUE LUISA TENIA GUARDADO.

-"¡AUCH! ¡CON LUISA SE VEIA TAN FACIL!"- PENSABA MIENTRAS SE CEPILLABA, AL FINAL Y DESPUES DE MUCHOS JALONES SE HIZO UNA COLA DE CABALLO CON UNA LIGA ELÁSTICA NEGRA, RAPIDAMENTE DEJÁNDOSE MECHONES SUELTOS, CUANDO ESCUCHO UN ESTRUENDO EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES.

CORRIENDO LLEGO A LA HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA, AHÍ MR. POPO ESTABA EN EL PISO HECHO UN OVILLO, LA CHAROLA DE COMIDA ESTABA ABOLLADA Y COMIDA DESPERDIGADA POR DOQUIER MANCHANDO PAREDES Y MUEBLES, DE PIE SOBRE LA CAMA ESTABA VEGETA CONVERTIDO EN SUPER SAYAJIN 2, ESTABA SUMAMENTE AGITADO QUIZAS FURIOSO DE QUE LO INTERRUMPIERAN CUANDO IBA A DESTRUIR A LOS AMANTES.

-VEGETA- DIJO PICCOLO ACERCÁNDOSE LENTAMENTE, AL OIRLA VEGETA VOLTEO SU CABEZA EN DIRECCION A ELLA, SUS OJOS ESTABAN INYECTADS DE SANGRE Y SU ROSTRO ERA UNA MUECA DE ODIO Y DOLOR MEZCLADOS, TRAGANDO SALIVA PICCOLO LE DIJO SUAVEMENTE A MR. POPO QUE SE RETIRARA, OBEDECIENDO EL SIRVIENTE SE ALEJO CAUTELOSAMENTE.

ESTANDO A CENTÍMETROS DE VEGETA, COLOCO SU FINA MANO EN EL ANTEBRAZO DE VEGETA, AL PALPARLO CON SU PALMA SINTIO LA TENSIÓN EN EL MÚSCULO DURO COMO ROCA.

VEGETA AL SENTIR LA SUAVE PALMA SE RELAJO UN POCO Y SE ARRODILLO EN LA CAMA CON LA CABEZA GACHA, SU BARBILLA TEMBLO Y SE TAPO EL ROSTRO CON AMBAS MANOS, PICCOLO SE SINTIO ALIVIADA Y SE SENTO EN LA CAMA A UN LADO DE ÉL, ERA MUY TEMPRANO PARA TANTAS EMOCIONES.

-VEGETA -MURMURO PICCOLO- SE QUE ESTAS MUY DOLIDO POR ESTO, PERO CREEME LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER ES TERMINAR SERENAMENTE CON BULMA, NO LO HAGAS POR TI O POR ELLA... HAZLO POR BRA, ELLA APENAS TIENE 10 AÑOS.

LA IMAGEN DE LA DULCE NIÑITA LLEGO A LA MENTE DE VEGETA, LE DOLIA EL PENSAR QUE ESTARIA ALEJADO DE SU PRINCESA, PERO TAMBIEN SABIA QUE PICCOLO TENIA RAZON, ASI QUE DECIDIO QUE HABLARIA CON BULMA PARA ARREGLAR LO MEJOR POSIBLE LAS COSAS.

-SERA HUMILLANTE QUE COMPARTA LA CASA CON ELLA Y VER AL IMBECIL DE YAMCHA TODOS LOS DIAS- DIJO BURLONAMENTE

-PUEDES QUEDARTE AQUÍ EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS- DIJO PICCOLO PERO INMEDIATAMENTE PENSO SU RESPUESTA.

-"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN HOSPITALARIO CON EL MONO SALVAJE?"- PENSO PICCOLO, PERO INMEDIATAMENTE CONSIDERO QUE LUISA LE PEDIRIA QUE VEGETA SE QUEDARA EN CASA SI ELLA ESTUVIERA AHÍ.

VEGETA LE AGRADECIO A LUISA PARA SUS ADENTROS, ELLA LO HABIA CAMBIADO Y TAMBIEN AL FENÓMENO CON ANTENAS, SU MUERTE HACIA 2 MESES AUN LO ENTRISTECIA Y PASO UN TIEMPO CON PICCOLO PARA SACARLO DE LA DEPRESIÓN EN QUE HABIA ESTADO.

VARIAS SEMANAS PASARON Y VEGETA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL NUEVO INQUILINO DEL PALACIO, ENTRENABA ARDUAMENTE EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO SOLO DESCANSANDO PARA COMER Y DORMIR, PICCOLO DE VEZ EN CUANDO ENTRENABA CON EL PARA NO PERDER COSTUMBRE AUNQUE PREFERIA MEDITAR... PUES TENIA MUCHO EN QUE.

CIERTO DIA MIENTRAS CAMINABA VEGETA A LA COCINA PARA COMER ALGO PASO POR LA HABITACIÓN DE PICCOLO, ESTABA LA PUERTA ENTREABIERTA, SE ASOMO Y VIO A LA NAMEK ACOSTADA EN LA CAMA, ALGO RARO CONSIDERANDO QUE ELLA SE LEVANTABA TEMPRANO PARA HACER SUS ASUNTOS.

SEGUIRIA DE LARGO CUANDO ESCUCHO UN GEMIDO POR LO QUE ENTRO, VIO A PICCOLO ECHA UN OVILLO EN LA CAMA, ELLA AL NOTAR AL SAYAJIN SE TAPO CON LA SABANA COMPLETAMENTE Y LE PIDIO QUE SE MARCHARA.

-¿QUE TE PASA NAMEK?- LE DIJO BURLÓN RECARGÁNDOSE EN LA PUERTA.

-ME DUELE DEMASIADO EL ESTOMAGO... ES TODO- DIJO PERO AL SENTIR OTRO COLICO GIMIO DE NUEVO Y SE DOBLO MAS.

-¿ACASO TIENES LA MENSTRUACIÓN?- PICCOLO NO DIJO NADA PERO TUVO UN LIGERO SOBRESALTO, VEGETA LO NOTO Y SONRIO UN POCO, SALIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN.

MINUTOS DESPUES ENTRO CON UNA CHAROLA CON UNA TAZA DE TÉ Y UNA CAJA CON PASTILLAS, MOVIO UN POCO A PICCOLO PARA QUE SE LEVANTARA Y TOMARA EL TÉ, ELLA SE DESTAPO MOSTRANDO SU ROSTRO QUE LA ESTABA PASANDO REALMENTE MAL.

-¡¡WOW QUE CARITA!- EXCLAMO BURLONAMENTE VEGETA AL VER A PICCOLO, ESTABA PALIDA, OJEROSA Y DESPEINADA; CUANDO SENTIA UN COLICO DETENIA LA RESPIRACIÓN HACIENDO GESTOS.

-ME GUSTARIA QUE SINTIERAS ESTO POR LO MENOS 5 MINUTOS- MURMURO CUANDO EL COLICO DESAPARECIO, MIRO LA CHAROLA EN SU BURO Y LAS PASTILLAS -NO TENGO HAMBRE-

-TOMATE ESTO, TE HARA SENTIR MEJOR- LE DIJO ENTREGÁNDOLE LA TAZA CON TÉ DE MANZANILLA Y LA PASTILLA DE BUSCAPINA, PICCOLO OBEDECIO, CUANDO TERMINO SE ACOSTO DE NUEVO.

-PARA SER HOMBRE SABES DE ESTAS COSAS- LE DIJO AL SAYAJIN

-BAH, RECUERDA QUE VIVI CON BULMA Y ESTO LE SUCEDIA- LE DIJO COMO SI NO HUBIERA HECHO GRAN COSA.

-¿COMO VA TU RELACION CON ELLA?

-PUEDO VER A BRA CUANDO QUIERA, QUE ES LO QUE REALMENTE ME IMPORTA, SOLO LE PEDI QUE ME AVISARA CUANDO ESTUVIERA EL IMBECIL DE YAMCHA PARA NO TOPARME CON ÉL- RESPONDIO MIENTRAS CRUZABA LOS BRAZOS Y MIRO A PICCOLO- ¿YA SE TE PASO EL COLICO?-

-MAS O MENOS... GRACIAS- LE DIJO CON UNA SONRISA Y CASI SOÑOLIENTA, EN SEGUNDOS SE QUEDO DORMIDA.

VEGETA LA OBSERVO POR UNOS INSTANTES, EL CABELLO ROJO COMO UNA FLAMA VIVA SOBRE LA CAMA, LAS PESTAÑAS COMO ABANICOS NEGROS SOBRE LAS MEJILLAS Y PERCIBIO UN LIGERO RUBOR PÚRPURA EN LAS MEJILLAS (RECUERDEN QUE LA SANGRE DE LOS NAMEKS ES PÚRPURA, NO ROJA).

ESTUVO TENTADO POR UN SEGUNDO A BESAR LOS VOLUPTUOSOS LABIOS ENTREABIERTOS, PERO SE CONTUVO AL PENSAR QUE SERIA UN ABUSO DESPUES DE LAS AMABILIDADES RECIBIDAS POR LO QUE SE MARCHO RAPIDAMENTE DE LA HABITACIÓN

-"¡MALDITA SEA VEGETA, QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!"- SE DIJO PARA SI MISMO Y MEJOR SE DIRIGIO A SU HABITACIÓN A DARSE UNA DUCHA HELADA.

GOHAN RECIBIRIA UN RECONOCIMIENTO ESPECIAL POR SUS INVESTIGACIONES EN EL TIEMPO CUANTICO Y LA CELEBRACIÓN SERIA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD INTERNACIONAL DE CD. DEL ESTE EN DONDE ESTARIA LA CREMA Y NATA DE LA SOCIEDAD CIENTÍFICA. TODOS RECIBIERON MAGNIFICAS INVITACIONES MOSTRANDO LA FECHA Y HORA DEL EVENTO PIDIENDO ESTRICTAMENTE TRAJE DE GALA.

TODAS LAS MUJERES DE LOS Z SENSHI IBAN DE UNA TIENDA A OTRA BUSCANDO EL MEJOR AJUAR Y LOS HOMBRES BUSCANDO UN SMOCKING.

VEGETA SE ESTABA ARREGLANDO EL MOÑO DE SU TRAJE CUANDO PICCOLO ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN PREGUNTÁNDOLE SI ESTABA LISTO

-¿VAS A IR ASI?- LE CUESTIONO CUANDO LA VIO VESTIDA CON SU TIPICO GI, ELLA MOLESTÁNDOSE LE INFORMO QUE SE VESTIA DE LA FORMA QUE ELLA LE GUSTABA.

-TE RECUERDO QUE LA INVITACIÓN DICE ESTRICTAMENTE TRAJE DE GALA, NO TE DEJARAN ENTRAR ASI- LE RECRIMINO, PICCOLO POR SU PARTE LE INDICO QUE ENTRARIA LLEVÁNDOSE DE ENCUENTRO A CUALQUIERA QUE SE LO IMPIDIERA.

-PIENSA EN GOHAN, TODOS LO VAN A FELICITAR Y SE VA SENTIR MUY HUMILLADO AL VERTE EN ESAS FACHAS

-¡MMFF!- GRUÑO PICCOLO DESVIANDO LA MIRADA, VEGETA NOTO QUE HABIA DADO EN EL CLAVO Y TOMÁNDOLA DE UN BRAZO SE DIRIGIERON A SU HABITACIÓN, LA SOLTO Y CAMINO DIRECTAMENTE AL CLOSET.

-¡ESA ROPA ES DE LUISA!- HABLO MOLESTA AL VER QUE VEGETA REVISABA LA ROPA DE SU DIFUNTA ESPOSA –A ELLA NO LE GUSTABA QUE NADIE REVISARA SUS COSAS.

-PERO HARIA UNA EXCEPCION EN ESTE CASO- LE DIJO VEGETA MIENTRAS SACABA UN VESTIDO Y LO COLOCO EN LA CAMA

-ESTE VESTIDO LO USO EN THUNDERA CUANDO VENCIMOS A LOS PLUNDARIANOS Y CELEBRARON- DIJO MELANCÓLICAMENTE MIENTRAS ACARICIABA CON LOS DEDOS EL VESTIDO – SE LE MIRABA TAN HERMOSO, FUE LA SENSACIÓN Y LA ENVIDIA DE TODAS ESAS MUJERES EN LA FIESTA.

-OK, ENTONCES ESTE TE PONDRAS, MMMH CREO QUE ESTOS HACEN JUEGO- DIJO MIENTRAS ACERCABA UNOS ZAPATOS DE PIEL CON TACON DE AGUJA.

-¡ESTAS OPERADO DEL CEREBRO O QUE! ¡YO NO PUEDO CAMINAR CON ESOS ZAPATOS, TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR SOSTENIDO DE LAS PAREDES PARA NO CAERME!- DIJO INDIGNADA CUANDO MIRO LOS ALTOS ZAPATOS.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO USARE TODO ESTO VEGETA, ADEMÁS TENGO QUE PEINARME APROPIADAMENTE Y MAQUILLARME Y NO SE HACERLO, VOY A PARECER PAYASO!

-ESO LO PODEMOS ARREGLAR- RESPONDIO VEGETA Y OPRIMO ALGUNAS TECHAS DE SU TELEFONO CELULAR

-ESTA BIEN ONNA, APRESURATE, SI... SI TAMBIEN TRAE A LAS OTRAS CONTIGO, ADIOS- APAGO LA LLAMADA DE SU CELULAR Y MIRO A PICCOLO- EN UN RATO MAS VIENEN POR TI Y SE MARCHO PARA ENCONTRARSE CON GOKU DEJANDO A UNA CONFUNDIDA NAMEK.

EN MINUTOS LLEGARON TODAS (BULMA, CHICHI, Y 18) ARREGLADAS PARA LA OCASIÓN, PICCOLO TRAGO SALIVA AL VER A TODAS LAS MUJERES ACERCÁRSELE.

-¡BUENO PICCOLO ESPERO QUE POR LO MENOS TE HAYAS BAÑADO!- SE MOFO CHICHI AL MIRARLA, IBA A CONTESTARLE CUANDO BULMA LA TOMO DEL BRAZO Y LA SENTO ENFRENTE DEL TOCADOR.

-NO LE HAGAS CASO PICCOLO, ES QUE QUIERE LLEGAR TEMPRANO A LA CELEBRACIÓN- COMENTO BULMA DIVERTIDA MIENTRAS CEPILLA EL CABELLO DE LA NAMEK

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡ES LA PREMIACION DE MI GOHAN!- DIJO LLEVÁNDOSE LAS MANOS A LA CADERA DEL VESTIDO PLATEADO CON CUELLO ALTER.

-PUES QUERRAS LLEGAR A BARRER, LA CELEBRACIÓN ES EN 2 HORAS- RESPONDIO 18 MIENTRAS SE QUITABA EL SACO TIPO TORERO COLOR MENTA DE SU VESTIDO DE IGUAL COLOR – POR CIERTO PICCOLO ¿EN DONDE TIENES EL MAQUILLAJE?.

-EH UH... TIRE TODO EL MAQUILLAJE DE LUISA- CONTESTO UN TANTO AVERGONZADA – ¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE LO USARIA ALGUN DIA?

-POR SUERTE SIEMPRE VENGO PREPARADA- RESPONDIO BULMA MIENTRAS SACABA UNA CAPSULA DE SU BOLSO NEGRO DE LENTEJUELAS, LAS LANZO Y DESPUES QUE SE DESPEJARA EL HUMO SALIO UN ENORME TOCADOR TIPO HOLLYWOOD CON TODO LO NECESARIO PARA UNA ESTRELLA DE CINE DE RENOMBRE.

VARIOS MINUTOS PASARON, EN DONDE LAS HUMANAS Y LA ANDROIDE PEINABAN, ALISABAN, ¡NO MEJOR! ENCHINABAN EL CABELLO DE UNA ADOLORIDA NAMEK, MIENTRAS CHISMEABAN, TAMBIEN EMPOLVABAN, RUBORIZABAN Y DELINEABAN SU ROSTRO A LA VEZ QUE PICCOLO SE PREGUNTABA QUE MAL TAN GRANDE HIZO PARA QUE LE SUCEDIERA TODO ESTO.

-"YA SE TARDARON, DE SEGURO PICCOLO SE FASTIDIO Y LAS DESPACHO ARRUINÁNDOLES EL VESTIDO Y POR ESO NO HAN LLEGADO"- PENSABA DIVERTIDO VEGETA AL IMAGINARSE LA TORTURA QUE EL NAMEK ESTARIA PASANDO, UN MESERO LLEGO Y LE OFRECIO UNA COPA CON CHAMPAGNE, LA TOMO AGRADECIENDO CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE CABEZA.

DE REOJO VIO QUE BULMA Y CHICHI CON 18 LLEGABAN INTACTAS, PERO APENAS PUDO GUARDARSE EL SORBO DE CHAMPAGNE CUANDO VIO ALGO QUE LO DEJO IMPRESIONADO.

(IMAGINEN ESTO EN CAMARA LENTA)

UNA ALTA MUJER ENFUNDADA EN UN VESTIDO STRAPLESS AZUL MARINO BAJABA POR LA ESCALINATA DEL SALON, EL VESTIDO LUCIA COMO UNA SEGUNDA PIEL, EL ESCOTE PROTEGIA UNOS HERMOSOS Y FIRMES SENOS Y UNAS SEDUCTORAS PIERNAS SOBRESALIAN POR LAS ABERTURAS DE LOS LADOS DEL VESTIDO.

POR ACCESORIO LLEVABA UNOS GUANTES BLANCOS HASTA MITAD DE SUS BRAZOS, LOS ZAPATOS LE HACIAN CAMINAR CON SEGURIDAD Y APLOMO COMO SI TODA SU VIDA LOS HUBIERA USADO.

EL ROSTRO DISCRETAMENTE MAQUILLADO ILUMINABAN CON CARMIN UNA BOCA SENSUAL Y GENEROSA, EL CABELLO LUCIA COMO UNA FRONDOSA CASCADA POR LOS SUAVES RIZOS.

LAS MIRADAS SE POSABAN EN ELLA Y SE OIAN CUCHICHEOS DE SORPRESA MIENTRAS CAMINABA CADENCIOSAMENTE, DIRECTAMENTE HACIA VEGETA, QUIEN EMPEZO A SENTIRSE EXTRAÑAMENTE EMOCIONADO.

-VAS A DERRAMAR TU BEBIDA- LE DIJO A VEGETA CUANDO ESTUVO FRENTE A ÉL, ESTE AL DESPERTAR DE SU LETARGO ENDEREZO SU COPA DE CHAMPAGNE QUE ESTABA PELIGROSAMENTE INCLINADA HACIA ÉL Y A PUNTO DE ENSUCIARSE CON LA BEBIDA.

-ME SIENTO RIDÍCULO- DIJO MIENTRAS MIRABA DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA VER SI NADIE SE REIA DE SU APARIENCIA, PERO VEGETA LE COMENTO QUE LO QUE MENOS HARIA ALGUIEN ERA REIRSE DE ELLA Y SE DISCULPO CON PICCOLO CUANDO VIO A BRA.

LOS HOMBRES CAMINABAN CERCA DE ELLA OBSERVANDO SU BELLEZA HACIENDOLA SENTIR INCOMODA Y MIRÁNDOLOS DE FEA MANERA PARA AHUYENTARLOS, PERO SUCEDIA TODO LO CONTRARIO, PARECIAN LOBOS A PUNTO DE DEVORAR A LA PRESA.

A PUNTO ESTABA DE LINCHAR A UNOS CUANTOS, CUANDO GOHAN LLEGO POR ELLA Y LA INVITO A SU MESA PARA QUE LOS ACOMPAÑARA.

LA CELEBRACIÓN FUE TODO UN ÉXITO, EN DONDE GOHAN FUE NOMBRADO DIRECTOR DE INVESTIGACIONES DEL INSTITUTO DE CD. SATAN, DESPUES LA CENA PASO TRANQUILAMENTE EN DONDE SE CONVERSABA DE VARIOS TEMAS.

GOHAN CONVERSABA ANIMADAMENTE CON ALGUNOS COLEGAS, PERO DE VEZ EN CUANDO MIRABA A PICCOLO QUIEN BEBIA SU VASO CON AGUA Y PLATICABA DE CUALQUIER COSA CON LA ESPOSA DE UN CIENTÍFICO.

DESDE HACIA VARIAS SEMANAS VISITABA OCASIONALMENTE A SU MENTOR EN EL TEMPLO SAGRADO Y EMPEZÓ A ALBERGARSE EN EL UN SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO HACIA PICCOLO QUE YA NO PODIA IGNORAR Y AHORA MENOS QUE NUNCA AL VERLA ASI VESTIDA.

AL NOTAR LA MIRADA DE GOHAN, PICCOLO VOLTEO A ÉL OBSEQUIANDOLE UNA HERMOSA Y PERFECTA SONRISA, LA QUE CUALQUIERA DARIA POR ALGUIEN A QUIEN SE ESTIMA...

...DESAFORTUNADAMENTE PARA ELLA, GOHAN LA MALINTERPRETO.

POR FIN LLEGARON VEGETA Y PICCOLO A CASA, PICCOLO DEJO CAER LOS ZAPATOS AL SUELO CUANDO LOS SOLTO DE LA MANO Y VEGETA SE DESANUDABA EL MOÑO Y DESABOTONABA SU CAMINA MOSTRANDO LOS MUSCULOS DE SU PECHO MIENTRAS CAMINABA A LA COCINA.

-¡¡UFF! COMO PUEDEN LAS MUJERES SOPORTAR ESTO- DECIA PICCOLO SENTADA EN UN SILLON FROTÁNDOSE CON LAS MANOS SUS ADOLORIDOS PIES, VEGETA ENTRO A LA SALA CON UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA HELADA Y UNA CERVEZA PARA ÉL

-¿NO TUVISTE CON EL CHAMPAGNE? PREGUNTO PICCOLO ARQUEANDO UNA CEJA Y TOMANDO LA BOTELLA, LA ABRIO Y DIO UN SORBO.

VEGETA MIRABA COMO LOS LABIOS TOMABAN LA BOTELLA COMO SI LA BESARA, UNA GOTA ESCAPO DE LA BOCA Y SE DESLIZO POR SU BARBILLA Y CAYO EN EL ESCOTE RECORRIÉNDOSE LENTAMENTE POR UNO DE SUS VALLES.

-¿QUE TANTO MIRAS?- PREGUNTO PICCOLO DE MALA FORMA.

-¡N-NA-NADA!- VOLTEO RAPIDAMENTE PARA NO ENCARAR LA MIRADA DE PICCOLO, HACIA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO TENIA CONTACTO CON UNA MUJER Y SU CUERPO SE LO ESTABA RECORDANDO.

-SERA MEJOR QUE ME VAYA A DORMIR... Y TU TAMBIÉN- ACTO SEGUIDO SE DIRIGIO DIRECTAMENTE A SU HABITACIÓN, VEGETA SE QUEDO QUIETO ESPERANDO ALGUN GOLPE, PERO RESPIRO ALIVIADO QUE NO SUFRIO NINGUN DAÑO... POR AHORA.

ERA MEDIODIA CASI CUANDO PICCOLO LLEGO AL SITIO QUE GOHAN ESCOGIO PARA ENTRENAR, ERA UN ENORME VALLE DESÉRTICO COLINDADO POR ENORMES MONTAÑAS ROCOSAS, EL AREA ESTABA DESOLADA SIN NINGUNA SEÑAL DE VIDA ANIMAL O PLANTAS, EL LUGAR PERFECTO PARA ENTRENAR.

-TE FELICITO GOHAN, ESTE LUGAR ES PERFECTO- DIJO PICCOLO MIENTRAS VEÍA EL LUGAR, MIENTRAS GOHAN LE DABA LA ESPALDA.

-AQUÍ NADIE VA A INTERPONERSE- SUSURRO GOHAN MIENTRAS SE CONVERTIA EN SUPER SAYAJIN.

-¿GOHAN?- PREGUNTO PICCOLO EXTRAÑADA DE SU ALUMNO.

INTEMPESTIVAMENTE GOHAN LE DIO UN DERECHAZO A PICCOLO HACIENDOLA CAER AL PISO, TODO FUE TAN SORPRESIVO QUE NO PUDO REACCIONAR A TIEMPO HASTA QUE SINTIO EL PESO DE GOHAN SOBRE ELLA Y CONTINUAR GOLPENDOLA.

**-¡GOHAN! ¡¡DETENTE!-** LE GRITABA A SU ALUMNO, TENIA UNA MANO DETENIENDO LA MANO DERECHA DE PICCOLO MIENTRAS CON LA OTRA DESGARRABA SU GI, PICCOLO NO PODIA MOVER SU MANO IZQUIERDA PUES HABIA CAIDO SOBRE ELLA.

PICCOLO NO PODIA CREER LO QUE LE PASABA, QUERIA A GOHAN COMO A UN HIJO Y NUNCA LO HABIA VISTO DE OTRA MANERA, EN SU MENTE PASABAN IMÁGENES DE ÉL CUANDO ERA NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS, CUANDO ANTES DE VENCER A CELL Y CUANDO ESTABA EN LA ADOLESCENCIA TODAS LAS IMÁGENES ROMPERSE EN UN MILLON DE PEDAZOS, MIENTRAS VEIA EL ROSTRO DE GOHAN GROTESCAMENTE CAMBIADO AL TENER EL CONTACTO DE SU CUERPO ULTRAJADO BAJO EL DE ÉL.

TODO FUE TAN RAPIDO, EL ASALTO, EL ULTRAJE, NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA CUANDO PERDIO EL CONOCIMIENTO Y AHORA SE ENCONTRABA SANGRANDO Y SOLA; ARRASTRÁNDOSE UN POCO LLEGO HASTA DONDE QUEDABAN GIRONES DE SU CAPA Y LA TOMO PARA CUBRIR SU DESNUDEZ.

DE PRONTO UNA SOMBRA LA CUBRIO, AL LEVANTAR LA MIRADA Y A TRAVES DE SU CABELLO VIO EL ROSTRO ATERRADO DE VEGETA QUIEN NO PARECIA ASIMILAR LO QUE VEIA.

-TRANQUILA PICCOLO, VOY A AYUDARTE- LE DIJO AL ARRODILLARSE FRENTE A LA LASTIMADA NAMEK.

-VEGETA... ¡KAMI QUE VERGÜENZA!- SUSURRO AL BAJAR LA MIRADA LLENA DE DOLOR, SIN QUERER UNA LAGRIMA ESCAPO. VEGETA LA CARGO Y LA LLEVO RAPIDAMENTE A CAPSULE CORPS, PARA QUE CURARAN SUS HERIDAS FÍSICAS, AUNQUE LE GUSTARIA QUE TAMBIEN LAS DE ESPIRITU.

-TUVIMOS QUE SUTURAR, TENIA DESGARRES VAGINALES, SIN CONTAR LAS 2 COSTILLAS ROTAS Y EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO DISLOCADO- INFORMO EL MEDICO QUE BULMA LLAMO PARA ATENDER A PICCOLO – SEÑORA BRIEFS, TENGO QUE REPORTAR ESTO A LAS AUTORIDADES.

-PICCOLO NO QUERRA QUE LA POLICIA META LAS NARICES EN ESTO ONNA- EXPRESO VEGETA FURIOSO, BULMA ASINTIÓ Y CONVENCIO AL MEDICO PARA QUE ESTO SE GUARDARA EN SECRETO; AL MARCHARSE EL MEDICO, VEGETA SE DIRIGIO A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE ESTABA PICCOLO, AL VERLA SE SINTIO MAS FURIOSO

ELLA SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDA, SU ROSTRO ESTABA SERIAMENTE GOLPEADO Y TENIA VARIOS PUNTOS EN LA FRENTE, SU BRAZO ESTABA VENDADO PARA QUE NO LO MOVIERA

-"¡VOY A MATARLO!"- SÉ DISPONIA A SALIR CUANDO ESCUCHO UN GEMIDO, VOLTEO Y MIRO QUE PICCOLO ESTABA DESPIERTA, TRATO DE CONTENERSE Y SE ACERCO A ELLA SENTÁNDOSE EN LA CAMA.

PICCOLO NO DIJO NADA Y SOLAMENTE DESVIO SU MIRADA DEL SAYAJIN, IBA DECIR ALGO PERO AL SENTIR UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA CERRO LA BOCA, PERO VEGETA NOTO QUE SU BARBILLA TEMBLABA Y SUS OJOS SE AGUABAN.

-NO ES TU CULPA PICCOLO, ES DE GOHAN- MURMURO DESVIANDO TAMBIEN SU MIRADA "¡¿PORQUE LO HIZO! ¡PICCOLO CONFIABA TANTO EN GOHAN QUE INCLUSO DARIA SU VIDA PARA PROTEGERLO! ¿QUE MAL Y OSCURO SENTIMIENTO SE ALBERGO EN ÉL PARA HACER ALGO TAN NEFASTO?"

-QUIZAS LE DI A ENTENDER ALGO, ALGUN GESTO, ALGUNA PALABRA- DECIA PICCOLO A MANERA DE RESPUESTA, YO... YO- PERO NO DIJO NADA SU CUERPO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR A LA PAR DE SUS SOLLOZOS, CON SU MANO CON SONDA SE CUBRIO EL ROSTRO.

VEGETA LA LEVANTO SUAVEMENTE Y LA ABRAZO, ELLA AL SENTIR EL ABRAZO SE AFERRO A ÉL, SOLLOZO Y DEJO ESCAPAR UN GRITO TAN DESGARRADO COMO SU ALMA PARA DEJAR ESCAPAR TODO SU DOLOR...

HABIAN PASADO 3 MESES DESDE ESE HORRIBLE EPISODIO, GOHAN ESTABA DESAPARECIDO DESDE ENTONCES Y NADIE SABIA SU PARADERO Y AUNQUE CHICHI DECIA QUE PICCOLO HABIA TENIDO LA CULPA, VEGETA LA DEFENDIO.

PERO ESA NO ERA SU PREOCUPACIÓN, DESDE SU TRANSFORMACIÓN PICCOLO ERA EXACTA EN SU PERIODO Y EL HECHO DE NO TENERLA POR DOS MESES YA ERA ATERRADOR; UNA TARDE DESPUES DE COMPRAR UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN LA FARMACIA, SE DIRIGIO AL BAÑO PARA TOMAR UNA MUESTRA DE SU ORINA.

**-¡¡¡NOOOOO!**- AL OIR EL GRITO VEGETA SALIO DE LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD QUE INSTALO EN EL TEMPLO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA HABITACIÓN DE PICCOLO A QUIEN ENCONTRO SENTADA EN LA CAMA CON LAS MANOS EN EL ROSTRO, CAMINO HACIA ELLA Y PISO LA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO, LA LEVANTO Y NOTO QUE LAS LINEAS DE PRUEBA ERAN ROJAS EN VEZ DEL COLOR AZUL QUE DEBERIA TENER.

-ESCUCHA PICCOLO, IREMOS CON BULMA Y ELLA NOS SACARA DE DUDAS- TRATO DE DECIR VEGETA, PERO PICCOLO SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA Y LO MIRO AL ROSTRO.

-YA LO SOSPECHABA, SIENTO SU PEQUEÑO KI- DIJO MIENTRAS SE TOCABA EL VIENTRE AUN PLANO Y FIRME.

-¿Y QUE PIENSAS HACER?- PREGUNTO VEGETA AUNQUE TEMIA LA RESPUESTA.

-TENERLO- DIJO SIMPLEMENTE –IRE CON BULMA PARA PREGUNTARLE ALGUNAS COSAS, EL BEBE NO ES NAMEK AL 100 Y QUIZAS NECESITE CUIDADOS ESPE...

-¡¡NO TIENES PORQUE, ÉL TE VIOLO!- INTERRUMPIO VEGETA INDIGNADO, PICCOLO FRUNCIO EL CEÑO Y LE DIO LA ESPALDA MIENTRAS OBSERVABA EL ATARDECER POR UN VENTANAL DE SU HABITACION.

-VEGETA, EL BEBE NO TIENE LA CULPA, ADEMÁS YA DESEABA TENER UN HIJO, PERO NO ME DECIDIA CUANDO, SOLO QUE...- BAJO LA CABEZA Y ACARICIO SU VIENTRE- NO QUIERO QUE NADIE HAGA PREGUNTAS,

-TALVEZ SI ESTAS EN EL CUARTO DEL TIEMPO HASTA QUE EL BEBE NAZCA.

-PREFIERO PEDIRLE CONSEJO A BULMA, ELLA PUEDE AYUDARME- Y VOLANDO RAPIDAMENTE, SE DIRIGIO A CAPSULE CORPS, PICCOLO IBA ACOMPAÑADA DE VEGETA, POR UN SEGUNDO SE PREGUNTO EL PORQUE LA SEGUIA, PERO RECORDANDO A BRA, LO OLVIDO Y SIGUIÓ SU CAMINO.

ATERRIZARON EN EL PATIO, LA SRA. BRIEFS Y SU ESPOSO ESTABAN ASANDO CARNE, DESPUES DE LOS RESPECTIVOS SALUDOS ENTRARON A LA CASA.

EN LA SALA SE ENCONTRABA YAMCHA LEYENDO EL PERIODICO, AL PERCIBIR A VEGETA, CON CARA DE MIEDO DEJO EL PERIODICO A UN LADO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA PLANTA ALTA

-TRANQUILO- MURMURO DIVERTIDA PICCOLO AL VER LA ESCENA, VEGETA SONRIO SARCÁSTICAMENTE Y LE COMENTO QUE HACIA MUCHO QUE YA NO SENTIA CELOS DE ESE IMBECIL.

-¡VEGETA QUE SORPRESA! PERO BRA SE QUEDO A ESTUDIAR EN CASA DE UNA DE SUS AMIGAS- RESPONDIO BULMA CUANDO SALIA DE SU LABORATORIO.

-NO VINIMOS POR ELLA ONNA, DISELO PICCOLO.

-BUENO ESTE– PASANDO SALIVA Y ASPIRANDO AIRE- ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

BULMA QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE EN SHOCK QUE DEJO CAER LA CAJA DE HERRAMIENTAS QUE SOSTENIA Y SE PUSO BLANCA COMO EL PAPEL, VEGETA LA SOSTUVO Y LA SENTO EN UN SOFA, PICCOLO LLEGO CON UN VASO CON AGUA DE LA COCINA Y SE LO ENTREGO A LA HUMANA QUIEN CON PULSO TREMULO DABA SORBOS.

-¡VAYA CHICOS, QUE...! ¡QUÉ NOTICIA! ¡TE FELICITO VEGETA!

-¡¡NO SEAS TONTA ONNA, YO NO SOY EL PADRE, ES GOHAN!- DIJO VEGETA ENOJADO Y ROJO, PERO AL DARSE CUENTA QUE HABIA COMETIDO UNA INDISCRECIÓN SE LLEVO LAS MANOS A LA BOCA, PICCOLO BAJO LA MIRADA AVERGONZADA.

-¡OH! ¡PUES TE FELICITO PICCOLO, SIN DUDA SERAS UNA GRAN MADRE!- DIJO BULMA Y SOSTENIENDO UNA MANO DE LA NAMEK, ELLA SOLO SONRIO EN RESPUESTA.

-Y DE SEGURO VIENES PARA SABER ALGO DE BEBES ¿CIERTO? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, TE DIRE TODO LO QUE NECESITES SABER Y TENGO TODAVÍA MUCHAS COSAS DE MIS HIJOS QUE SIN DUDA TE SERVIRAN Y POR LA ATENCION NO TE PREOCUPES, HABLARE CON MI GINECÓLOGO Y LE DIRE TODOS LOS PORMENORES.

-GRACIAS, PERO TAMBIEN NECESITO, BUENO ES QUE... NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME VEA HASTA QUE NAZCA EL BEBE.

-MMMH ENTIENDO, TEMES QUE GOHAN TE ENCUENTRE CON EL BEBE

-PICCOLO ASINTIÓ-

-¡YA LO TENGO!- SE LEVANTO BULMA Y CORRIO HACIA UN ESCRITORIO QUE ESTABA CERCA Y COMENZO A TRASCULCAR EN TODOS LOS CAJONES DEJANDO A LA NAMEK Y AL SAYAJIN MIRÁNDOSE, DESPUES DE UN RATO Y DEJAR EL MUEBLE DESORDENADO, SACO UN SOBRE Y DE ESTE UNA PEQUEÑA LLAVE.

-TENEMOS UNA PEQUEÑA CABAÑA CERCA DE LA CD. DEL SUR, LA USÁBAMOS ANTES COMO AREA DE VERANEO PERO DESPUES YA NO LA NECESITAMOS –ENTREGANDOLE LA LLAVE A PICCOLO- SERA UN REGALO PARA EL BEBE DE SU TIA BULMA- DIJO CON UNA SONRISA TONTA.

-YO... NO SE QUE DECIR- SUSURRO PICCOLO AL BORDE DE LAS LÁGRIMAS Y ABRAZO A BULMA, PERO AL DARSE CUENTA DE SU ACTITUD SE SEPARO RAPIDAMENTE –¡P-PERDON!

-NO TE PREOCUPES TODAS NOS PONEMOS SENTIMENTALES- CONCLUYO SONRIENDO, ACTO SEGUIDO TOMO DE LA MANO A LA FUTURA MAMÁ Y LA LLEVO A SU HABITACIÓN PARA ACONSEJARLA PARA SU CUIDADO.

UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE LLEGO PICCOLO A LA CABAÑA EN UNA AEROCAR PRESTADO POR BULMA, SE MAREABA CON FRECUENCIA Y POR TEMOR VIAJABA AHORA EN UN APARATO AUNQUE SE SENTIA HUMILLADA.

VENIA TAMBIEN EL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN, POR PETICIÓN DE SU EXMUJER, ACOMPAÑABA A LA NAMEK PARA SU SEGURIDAD Y QUE NO ESTUVIERA SOLA EN LA DIFÍCIL TRANSICIÓN; AL BAJAR DEL VEHÍCULO MIRARON POR LOS ALREDEDORES, ERA UNA VASTA EXTENSIÓN DE TERRENO BOSCOSO, SE PODIA ESCUCHAR EL VIENTO PUES NO HABIA CASAS O POBLADOS ALREDEDOR.

-¡MALDITA SEA, SE PARECE A LA CASA DE LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVO!- MASCULLO VEGETA AL VER LA VIEJA CONSTRUCCIÓN: ERA UNA CABAÑA DE MADERA DE TECHO DE DOS PLAZAS Y DE 2 PLANTAS, EL TECHO DEL PORCHE ESTABA VENCIDO POR UN LADO PUES EL POSTE QUE LO SOSTENIA ESTABA PODRIDO Y LAS TABLAS DEL PISO DE ÉSTE ESTABAN APOLILLADAS Y ROTAS, CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVIERA A PISAR SE DESPLOMARIA; LAS VENTANAS LUCIAN UNAS RAIDAS Y DESCOLORIDAS CORTINAS CUYO COLOR ROJO AHORA ERA UN ROSA SUCIO.

PICCOLO SACO DE SU PANTALÓN LA LLAVE LEVITANDO ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA PARA NO PISAR EL SUELO DAÑADO, CON UN CRUJIDO LA PUERTA SE ABRIO DEJANDO PASAR UN POCO DE LUZ A LA CUEVA DE LOBO QUE ERA LA ENTRADA. AL ENTRAR BUSCO A TIENTAS UN SWICHT, CON ALEGRIA VIO QUE LA CORRIENTE AUN FUNCIONABA Y SIN DUDA PENSO QUE HABRIA AUN SERVICIO DE AGUA POTABLE, MIENTRAS ENTRABA OIA EL CRUJIDO DE LA MADERA AL CAMINAR, PERO SABIA QUE LA MADERA ERA MAS FUERTE AHÍ PUES NO ESTABA A LA INTERPERIE; LA SALA TENIA UNOS CUANTOS MUEBLES RUSTICOS Y GASTADOS, UN VIEJO SOFA CELESTE Y UNA ALFOMBRA RAIDA POR LOS ROEDORES.

-¡MMFF! ¡VOY A GOLPEAR A ESA MUJER HASTA CANSARME POR DARTE ESTA POCILGA!- MALDIJO VEGETA ATRÁS DE PICCOLO, ELLA POR RESPUESTA LE SONRIO Y SIGUIÓ MIRANDO EL LUGAR.

-SI BULMA SUPIERA COMO ESTA EL LUGAR, NO ME LO DARIA VEGETA, ADEMÁS SOLO ESTA UN POCO DESCUIDADO, UNA SACUDIDA AQUÍ –DIJO MIENTRAS GOLPEABA CON UNA MANO EL SOFA LEVANTANDO UNA ENORME NUBE DE POLVO- UNAS ARREGLADITAS POR ALLA –SEÑALANDO EL PORCHE AVERIADO- ¡Y TENDREMOS UN BUEN LUGAR PARA VIVIR!

-¿¡UNAS ARREGLADITAS? ¡MEJOR TE CONSTRUYO UNA NUEVA!- GRITO VEGETA SARCÁSTICAMENTE Y COMENZO A REIR– ¿POR DONDE EMPEZAMOS?

-POR COMER, TENGO HAMBRE- REFUNFUÑO PICCOLO Y SALIO DE LA CABAÑA LEVITANDO (YA SABEN PORQUE), AL LLEGAR AL AEROCAR TOMO UNA CESTA DE MIMBRE, BUSCO ALGO Y SACO UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA DE UN 1 ½ LTS, LA ABRIO Y COMENZO A BEBER, AL TERMINARLA SUSPIRO Y ERUCTO RUIDOSAMENTE LLEVÁNDOSE UNA MANO A LA BOCA DIVERTIDA.

-SI SIGUES ASI TE PONDRAS COMO GLOBO- LE DIJO VEGETA, PICCOLO IGNORÁNDOLO LE ENTREGO LA CANASTA PARA QUE EL TAMBIEN BUSCARA QUE COMER, CAMINARON HACIA UN ARBOL Y SE SENTARON EN EL CÉSPED BAJO LA FRESCA SOMBRA.

-OYE ¿CUANDO TE TOCA LA CITA CON EL DOC LEO?- PREGUNTO VEGETA CON UN ENORME TROZO DE SÁNDWICH EN LA BOCA Y DÁNDOLE UN SORBO AL REFRESCO ENLATADO DE NARANJA QUE BEBÍA.

-LA SEMANA QUE VIENE- RESPONDIO DISTRAÍDAMENTE PICCOLO MIENTRAS OBSERVABA EL BOSQUE, DESDE QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA LEONARDO LA REVISABA PERIÓDICAMENTE, ERA UN APOYO INCREÍBLE EL SENTIR A LA SABIA NINJA TORTUGA, LA HABIA REVISADO DESDE ENTONCES Y PLATICABAN DE TODO, SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UNA CAJA DE RESONANCIA PARA PICCOLO Y LEONARDO SE SENTIA FELIZ DE QUE LE PLATICARA DE LOS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS FELICES Y TRANQUILOS QUE PASO LUISA FERNANDA CON SU EXTINTO ESPOSO.

CUANDO TERMINARON DE COMER, ENTRARON DE NUEVO EN LA HABITACIÓN, VEGETA SACO UNAS CAPSULAS, LAS ACTIVO Y DE AHÍ SALIERON CAJAS DE HERRAMIENTA, TOMO UN HACHA Y SALIO AL BOSQUE DICIÉNDOLE A PICCOLO QUE TOMARIA ALGO DE LEÑA, ELLA ASINTIÓ Y LE COMENTO QUE EMPEZARIA A LIMPIAR EL LUGAR.

-"GRACIAS A MI PADRE QUE TENGO ESTOS PODERES"- Y CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE SU MANO TODO EL LUGAR COMENZO A REFULGIR, CUANDO TERMINO EL RESPLANDOR NINGUNA MOTA DE POLVO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL LUGAR, SONRIENDO SUBIO LAS ESCALERAS CON SUMO CUIDADO Y REPITIO EL PROCESO EN LAS HABITACIONES. UNA VEZ TERMINADA LA FAENA, BAJO LAS ESCALERAS Y SE SENTO EN EL VIEJO SOFA Y COMENZO A HOJEAR UNA VIEJA REVISTA, TAN VIEJA QUE LAS HOJAS ESTABAN AMARILLENTAS Y CARCOMIDAS.

-¡¡PENSE QUE TE IBAS A PONER A LIMPIAR!- LE RECRIMINO VEGETA DESDE AFUERA MIENTRAS CAMINABA CON UN ENORME ARBOL SOBRE SU HOMBRO DERECHO, AL OIRLO PICCOLO LO MIRO POR LA PUERTA DE LA ENTRADA Y LE GRITO QUE TERMINO RAPIDO POR SUS PODERES, VEGETA MURMURO ALGO INDESCIFRABLE QUE PICCOLO PREFIRIÓ NO ADIVINAR Y SALIO DE LA CABAÑA.

SENTADA EN UNOS ESCALONES OBSERVABA COMO VEGETA DEJABA CAER EL ARBOL HACIENDO QUE EL SUELO TEMBLARA Y COMENZO A ARRANCAR LAS RAMAS INÚTILES A MANO LIMPIA, DEJANDO EL TRONCO, CON EL HACHA Y DE UN SOLO GOLPE PARTIO EL TRONCO EN 2 POR TODO LO LARGO, PICCOLO FINGIENDO SORPRESA LE APLAUDIO AL SAYAJIN.

DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS, VEGETA YA TENIA UNA BUENA PILA DE TABLAS, CEPILLADAS Y LISTAS PARA REPARAR LA CABAÑA, PICCOLO SE LEVANTO DISPUESTA A AYUDARLE.

-¡ALEJATE, SI EL DOC TE VIERA ES CAPAZ DE ARRANCARME LA CABEZA CON UNA DE SUS ESPADAS!

-Y NO TE EQUIVOCAS MAJESTAD- AL VOLTEAR A DONDE PROVENIA LA VOZ, VIERON QUE LEONARDO SE ACERCABA; LLEGO SILENCIOSAMENTE EN SU AEROCAR PLATEADO, PICCOLO CAMINO FELIZ HACIA ÉL, CUANDO ESTUVO FRENTE A ÉL, LE SALUDO EN REVERENCIA, ALGO QUE LE PARECIO SUMAMENTE EXTRAÑO A VEGETA, DADA LA ARROGANCIA DE PICCOLO.

-¿PENSE QUE NADIE SABÍA QUE VIVIRIAS EN ESTE LUGAR?

-ÉL ME ATENDERA EN EL NACIMIENTO DE MI HIJO, TIENE QUE SABER DONDE SERA.

-Y HE VENIDO A AYUDARLES... PARECE QUE LO NECESITARAN.

-COMO SABIA QUE LA... –DIJO PICCOLO MIENTRAS SEÑALABA CON SU PULGAR DERECHO LA ABANDONADA CABAÑA.

-MIKE ES PSÍQUICO, TUVO UNA VISION DONDE TE VEIA EN UN LUGAR DESASTROSO Y CON UN MONO SALVAJE A TU ALREDEDOR – VIENDO A VEGETA DIVERTIDO Y SUSURRANDO HACIA ELLA- GENERALMENTE SE EQUIVOCA EN SUS VISIONES EN 1 O 2 COSAS, PERO CREO QUE ESTA VEZ DIO EN EL CLAVO.

-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO!- GRITO VEGETA A LA PAREJA, AMBOS LO VIERON Y COMENZARON A REIR, HACIENDO QUE EL PRINCIPE SE MOLESTARA AUN MÁS Y COMENZO A VOCIFERARLES QUE NO ERA LA BURLA DE NADIE, DESPUES DE QUE LO "MEDIO" CONVENCIERON QUE NO SE BURLABAN DE ÉL, LEONARDO EMPEZO A AYUDARLES EN LAS REPARACIONES.

PASARON 3 DIAS, EN QUE LEONARDO ESTUVO CON ELLOS Y CON TRABAJO EN EQUIPO LA CABAÑA YA LUCIA DE MEJOR ASPECTO, CUANDO TERMINARON LEONARDO DECIDIO VOLVER AL HOSPITAL.

ERA LA HORA DE LA CENA Y VEGETA DEVORABA SU 5º PLATO DE CARNE A LA PLANCHA CON ZANAHORIAS EN RODAJAS Y PURE DE PAPA, PICCOLO BEBIA UN VASO CON AGUA MINERAL.

AMBOS COMIAN EN SILENCIO, PICCOLO DE VEZ EN CUANDO SE DETENIA Y MIRABA POR LA VENTANA DE LA COCINA EN DONDE LA NOCHE LO CUBRIA TODO, VEGETA NOTANDO ESO, LA MIRABA SIN PREGUNTAR NADA, PERO DENTRO DE ÉL SABIA QUE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR SU HIJO.

YA CURSABA EL 5º MES Y LEONARDO LE HABIA PRESCRITO REPOSO, PUES AUNQUE SU MATRIZ ESTABA RECUPERADA DE LA VIOLACIÓN, ERA POSIBLE QUE TUVIERA UN PARTO PREMATURO, VEGETA SE LEVANTO, MIRÁNDOLO PICCOLO EXTRAÑADA Y MIRO EL PLATO DE COMIDA PENSANDO QUE QUIZAS NO LE HABIA GUSTADO.

A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS VOLVIO Y LE COLOCO EN LA MESA UN FRASCO CON CAPSULAS, AL MIRARLAS PICCOLO SE LLEVO UNA MANO A LA FRENTE, ¡LAS VITAMINAS CON ACIDO FOLICO! ¡OTRA VEZ HABIA OLVIDADO TOMARLAS! HACIENDO UN GESTO DE MALA GANA, ABRIO EL FRASCO Y SE LLEVO UNA CAPSULA A LA BOCA Y BEBIO UN SORBO GRANDE DE AGUA PARA PASARLA.

-¿QUE HARIAS SIN MI?- CON ARROGANCIA PREGUNTO VEGETA A LA NAMEK, ELLA SOLO SONRIO Y SE LEVANTO A PONER SU VASO EN EL FREGADERO PARA LAVARLO, VEGETA TOMO SU PLATO Y TIRO LOS SOBRANTES A LA BASURA ENTREGANDOSELO A PICCOLO

AL HACERLO, SUS DEDOS SE TOCARON, AMBOS SINTIERON COMO UNA CORRIENTE ELECTRICA LOS ENVOLVIA, POR VARIOS SEGUNDOS SE MIRARON FIJAMENTE Y EN SILECIO

VEGETA SE SINTIO PERTURBADO AL PERDERSE EN ESAS PROFUNDAS PUPILAS OSCURAS E IMPENETRABLES Y A LA VEZ QUE TRASPASABAN AL QUE SE MIRARA EN ELLAS; PICCOLO SE TOPO CON LOS OJOS FRIOS Y CALCULADORES PERO CON UN BRILLO EXTRAÑO, COMO SI SE GUARDARAN DENTRO DE ELLOS UNA PODEROSA ENERGIA OCULTA, DORMIDA ESPERANDO A SER ENCENDIDA, AMBOS RECUPERARON LA COMPOSTURA Y SUMAMENTE NERVIOSOS HICIERON COMO QUE NO PASO NADA, PICCOLO COMENZO A LAVAR LOS TRASTOS MIENTRAS VEGETA RECOGIA LA COCINA.

AL TERMINAR FUERON A SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES NO SIN ANTES DESEARSE UN BUEN DESCANSO, EN SU HABITACIÓN VEGETA ESTABA TUMBADO EN LA CAMA CON LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA A MANERA DE ALMOHADA, AHORA VESTIA UNA CAMISETA SIN MANGAS Y UNOS PANTS AZULES.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!- SE DECIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ, SE DIO VUELTA A LA DERECHA Y MIRO SU REFLEJO EN EL PEINADOR DE MADERA QUE ESTABA A UN LADO DE ÉL –ESTO ES TAN DIFERENTE, NO ES COMO LO QUE SENTIA POR BULMA.

POR SU PARTE PICCOLO TAMBIÉN ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, AUN NO PASABA 1 AÑO DE LA MUERTE DE SU ESPOSA Y YA SENTIA ALGO POR ALGUIEN MAS, SE SINTIO CULPABLE POR ELLO, TERMINO DE CEPILLARSE, APAGO LA LAMPARA DE SU BURO Y SE CUBRIO CON LA FRAZADA PARA DORMIR.

ERAN APROXIMADAMENTE LAS 2:30 AM, CUANDO PICCOLO DESPERTO, SENTIA GANAS DE ORINAR, AL SENTARSE EN LA CAMA SINTIO HUMEDAD EN SU BAJO VIENTRE Y MIRO ABAJO.

**-¡¡VEGETA!** – AL ESCUCHARLA, CORRIO INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA ELLA TOPANDOSELA AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN RECARGADA EN LA PUERTA Y SE QUEDO MUDO DE IMPRESIÓN, ESTABA VESTIDA CON UNA BATA BLANCA DE SATIN DE TIRANTES QUE LE LLEGABA HASTA LOS PIES, HACIENDO QUE SU VIENTRE SE VIERA MAS ABULTADO, PERO UNA ENORME MANCHA PÚRPURA CORRIA DESDE SU VIENTRE HASTA LAS RODILLAS, SU ROSTRO ESTABA CADAVÉRICAMENTE PALIDO.

VEGETA LA CARGO EN BRAZOS Y SALIERON VOLANDO A TODA LA VELOCIDAD QUE EL KI DEL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN PERMITIA LLEGANDO EN TIEMPO RECORD AL HOSPITAL DE ESPECIALIDADES OBSTETRICAS DE CD. SATAN.

AL ATERRIZAR CORRIO VEGETA PIDIENDO AYUDA, VARIAS ENFERMERAS SUBIERON A PICCOLO EN UNA CAMILLA, LLEVÁNDOLA AL AREA DE EXPLORACIÓNES PARA SU VALORIZACIÓN, VEGETA DIO LOS DATOS A UNAS SECRETARIAS DE ADMISIONES HOSPITALARIAS Y SOLICITANDO QUE EL DR. LEONARDO YOSHI SE PRESENTARA.

EN 15 MIN LLEGO LEONARDO EN UNA CAMISETA BLANCA Y PANTALONES VAQUEROS Y TENIS SIN CALCETINES (LO PRIMERO QUE ENCONTRO), LA DRA. DE GUARDIA LE DIO LOS PORMENORES DE LA PACIENTE EN DONDE REPORTO RUPTURA PREMATURA DE MEMBRANAS CON UNA SERIE DE 5 CONTRACCIONES POR CADA 7 MINS, SUFRIMIENTO FETAL, PRESION CARDIACA POR DEBAJO DEL RANGO Y LA HEMORRAGIA AUNQUE SE HABIA DETENIDO DEJABA A LA PACIENTE Y AL PRODUCTO EN PELIGRO.

-VEGETA- EL PRINCIPE LEVANTO LA VISTA PARA MIRAR A LEONARDO, SE ENCONTRABA AHORA EN UNA SALA DE ESPERA, AL NOTAR LA MIRADA PREOCUPADA DEL MEDICO TRAGO SALIVA.

-HAY QUE HACER UNA CESAREA DE EMERGENCIA, EL BEBE APENAS ALCANZA LOS 900 GRS. LO LLEVAREMOS A UNA UNIDAD DE CUIDADO INTENSIVO NEONATAL (UCIN) Y PICCOLO PASARA A UNA AREA DE CUIDADO INTENSIVO PARA ADULTO (UCIA).

-DOC, USTED ES EL EXPERTO, HAGA LO QUE SEA NECESARIO- LEONARDO ASINTIÓ Y SE RETIRO PARA PREPARARSE DEJANDO A VEGETA ABATIDO.

VEGETA EN ESO SE DIO CUENTA QUE NO SE HABIA CAMBIADO Y QUE NO TRAIA NI UN CENTAVO, PERO SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA LE PIDIO EL TELEFONO A LA SECRETARIA QUE LE TOMO LOS DATOS, MARCO UNOS CUANTOS NUMEROS Y ESPERO A QUE LE CONTESTARAN.

-MMMH... BUENO... RESIDENCIA BRIEFS- VEGETA CASI PARTIA EN DOS EL AURICULAR AL ESCUCHAR LA VOZ SOMNOLIENTA DE YAMCHA, PERO HACIENDO DE TRIPAS CORAZON PIDIO QUE LE PASARA A BULMA, AL ESCUCHARLO, YAMCHA DESPERTO APRESURADAMENTE A BULMA, ELLA TOMO EL AURICULAR Y AL RECIBIR LA NOTICIA COLGO DE INMEDIATO SALTANDO DE LA CAMA PARA BUSCAR ALGO QUE PONERSE, MIENTRAS LO HACIA LE EXPLICABA A YAMCHA; ÉSTE TAMBIEN SE LEVANTO RAPIDAMENTE, DESPERTO A TRUNKS Y A BRA INDICÁNDOLES QUE AVISARAN AL RESTO DE LOS Z SENSHIS Y QUE SE QUEDARAN PARA RECIBIR NOTICIAS.

GOKU, CHICHI, BULMA, YAMCHA KRILLIN, MARRON Y 18 LLEGARON EN TROPEL HASTA LA SALA DE ESPERA DONDE AGUARDABA VEGETA, AL VERLOS SE SORPRENDIO, PERO SU SORPRESA SE VOLVIO FURIA CUANDO TODOS LE PREGUNTABAN AL MISMO TIEMPO LA SALUD DE PICCOLO Y DEL BEBE.

-¡¡ARGH! ¡MALDITA SEA ONNA, TE LLAME A TI PARA AVISARTE, NO PARA QUE HAGAS DE ESTO UNA REUNION!- VOCIFERO FUERA DE SI VEGETA, DURANTE UN BUEN RATO HABIA TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR EL NO SABER NADA DE PICCOLO Y ESTO HABIA SIDO LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO, PERO GOKU LE MANIFESTO QUE ELLOS TAMBIEN SE PREOCUPABAN.

-_FAMILIARES DE LA SRA. PICCOLO DAIMAOH FAVOR DE PASAR A INFORMACIÓN MEDICA_- AL OIR EL ALTAVOZ TODOS FUERON INMEDIATAMENTE A LA SALA DE INFORMES EN DONDE LOS RECIBIA UN APESADUMBRADO LEONARDO.

-Y BIEN ¿QUE ES?- PREGUNTO YAMCHA ANSIOSO HACIENDO QUE VEGETA SE MOLESTARA POR ELLO.

-ES UN VARON, PERO NO SOPORTO EL NACIMIENTO, FALLECIO- TODOS GUARDARON SILENCIO TRATANDO DE ASIMILAR LA NOTICIA, CHICHI ROMPIO EN LLANTO SINTIÉNDOSE CULPABLE AL HABER RECRIMINADO A PICCOLO SOBRE EL ATAQUE Y DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO HABIA ACEPTADO AL BEBE, GOKU LA ABRAZO Y LA SACO DE LA SALA.

-¿Y PICCOLO?- CUESTIONO VEGETA MIRANDO AL PISO, SE SENTIA TAN DESGRACIADO POR LA PERDIDA, RECORDANDO CUANDO PICCOLO LE HABIA DEJADO QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO SINTIERA LOS MOVIMIENTOS DEL BEBE EN SU VIENTRE.

-ESTA ESTABLE PERO PASARA AL AREA DE UCIA, ESTARA AHÍ POR 2 DIAS Y DESPUES VERE SI ESTA LISTA PARA DARLA DE ALTA.

-¿SABE QUE SU HIJO MURIO?- INQUIRIO BULMA ANGUSTIADA PENSANDO EN EL TERRIBLE DOLOR QUE PICCOLO AFRONTARIA.

-NO, LE ADMINISTRAMOS ANESTESIA GENERAL, LE EXPLICARE LA SITUACIÓN, ELLA ES FUERTE – SUSPIRANDO Y COLOCÁNDOSE DE NUEVO EL CUBREBOCAS- SI ME DISCULPAN QUIERO SEGUIR REVISÁNDOLA.

CUANDO LEONARDO SE RETIRO, TODOS SALIERON DE LA SALA DE INFORMES Y CAMINARON HASTA LA SALA DE ESPERA, VEGETA SE SENTO EN UN SOFA RECARGÁNDOSE COMPLETAMENTE EN EL RESPALDO CON LA CABEZA HACIA ATRÁS Y LA MIRADA PERDIDA EN EL TECHO DE LA SALA, EN ESO SE ESCUCHO LA ALGARABIA DE UNA FAMILIA POR EL NACIMIENTO DE UN BEBE, VEGETA MASCULLO ALGO Y SALIO ECHANDO PESTES AL AREA DE ESTACIONAMIENTO, GOKU LO SIGUIÓ EN SILENCIO.

LO ENCONTRO RECARGADO EN UNA BARDA BAJA DEL ESTACIONAMIENTO, TENIA LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS RECARGADOS EN ELLA Y EL ROSTRO OCULTO EN ESTOS, GOKU IGUAL EN SILENCIO SE COLOCO A UN LADO DE ÉL ESPERANDO QUE HABLARA.

-¡NO ES JUSTO KAKAROT, ELLA TENIA TANTA ILUSION EN SU HIJO! ¡TENIA UNA HABITACIÓN PARA ÉL QUE ARREGLO PERSONALMENTE Y...! ¡Y AHORA NO PUEDE TENERLO! ¡NO ES MALDITAMENTE JUSTO!- Y OCULTO DE NUEVO SU ROSTRO, GOKU ASPIRO UNA BOCANADA DE AIRE Y MIRO AL CIELO QUE EMPEZABA A CUBRIRSE DE TONALIDADES NARANJAS Y FIUSCHAS MOSTRANDO EL AMANECER.

-VEGETA, SOLO KAMI SABE PORQUE PASA ESTO, LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER AHORA ES APOYAR A PICCOLO, COMO FAMILIA QUE SOMOS- VEGETA ASINTIÓ EN SILENCIO Y PENSO EN GOHAN, EL MALDITO ERA EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO,

-CREO QUE SE DONDE ESTA GOHAN VEGETA- VEGETA MIRO INCRÉDULO A GOKU Y SINTIENDO LA BILIS SUBIENDO POR SU GARGANTA LE PREGUNTO SI PENSABA CONTARLE A SU HIJO.

-QUIEN SOLAMENTE PUEDE HACERLO ES PICCOLO, YO NO SOY NADIE PARA CONTARLE Y LES EXIGI A CHICHI Y A GOTEN QUE NO HABLARAN DE NADA- DÁNDOLE UNA PALMA DE UN HOMBRO AL PRINCIPE- VAMOS VEGETA PUEDEN ESTAR BUSCANDOTE PARA INFORMARTE DE ALGO- AMBOS SAYAJINES ENTRARON AL HOSPITAL.

DE ACUERDO A LOS PRONOSTICOS DE LEONARDO PICCOLO FUE TRASLADADA A LOS DOS DIAS DEL AREA DE UCIA A UNA HABITACIÓN ABIERTA, AHÍ TODOS LA ESPERABAN CON ENORMES ARREGLOS FLORALES Y GLOBOS CON MENSAJES DE "ALIVIATE PRONTO" .

NO HABIA NINGUNO QUE HICIERA ALUSION AL BEBE Y POR PETICIÓN DE BULMA FUE LLEVADA A UNA HABITACIÓN LEJOS DEL AREA DE CUNEROS Y DE PACIENTES DE MATERNIDAD.

-GRACIAS POR VENIR- SUSURRO PICCOLO, TODOS SONRIERON AL VER QUE SE ENCONTRABA FUERTE

-SE QUE MI HIJO MURIO, ES UNA VERDADERA TRAGEDIA PARA MI, PERO SÉ QUE NO LE GUSTARIA TENER UNA MADRE DÉBIL, ASI QUE COMO LUISA DECIA: "¡LEVANTA TU CULO Y ADELANTE!"- TODOS RIERON AL ESCUCHARLA ROMPIENDO LA TENSIÓN Y LA PREOCUPACIÓN DE QUE PICCOLO NO LO HUBIERA SUPERADO.

A LO MEJOR QUE SE ESPERABA, 2 DIAS DESPUES PICCOLO FUE DADA DE ALTA, DESPUÉS DEL SEPELIO DEL PEQUEÑO, BULMA SE OFRECIO A CUIDARLA HASTA QUE ESTUVIERA BIEN RESTABLECIDA, PERO PICCOLO SE REHUSO ALUDIENDO QUE TRUNKS O BRA LE RECORDARIAN A SU HIJO.

POR FIN LLEGARON A LA CABAÑA, PICCOLO FUE AYUDADA POR VEGETA A BAJAR DEL AEROCAR Y LA SENTO EN UN SOFA CAMA QUE HABIA COMPRADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ELLA, PERO ELLA PREFIRIÓ IR A SU HABITACIÓN.

AL LLEGAR NOTO QUE VEGETA LA HABIA PINTADO DE COLOR MELON CON CORTINAS SUAVES DE COLOR BEIGE Y ROSADO HACIENDO QUE SE ILUMINARA MEJOR, LA VIEJA RECAMARA DE MADERA FUE CAMBIADA POR UNA BLANCA DE METAL, EL TOCADOR TENIA UNA ENORME LUNA DE CUERPO COMPLETO, UN LIBRERO BLANCO CON LOS LIBRO PREFERIDOS DE LA NAMEK Y CUADROS CON PAISAJES NATURALES Y OTROS SURREALISTAS.

-¡QUE HERMOSA VEGETA, NO DEBISTE MOLESTARTE! -DIJO ABSORTA ADMIRANDO LA HABITACION

-NAAH, YO NO LA DECORE LO HIZO BULMA- MINTIÓ- DIJO QUE LA HABITACIÓN ERA TAN FEA Y QUE ESTA TE ALEGRARIA UN POCO- PICCOLO SOLO SE LIMITO A SONREIR PUES SABIA EN EL FONDO LA VERDAD, SE SEPARO UN POCO DE VEGETA Y ABRIO LA HABITACIÓN QUE SERIA DE SU HIJO.

TODO ESTABA EN DONDE ELLA LO HABIA COLOCADO, LA CUNA BLANCA CON MULLIDOS COJINES AMARILLOS PUES NO HABIA QUERIDO SABER EL SEXO DEL BEBE HASTA QUE NACIERA, EL MOVIL SOBRE ESTA DE COLORIDOS ANIMALITOS, MIRO LA MECEDORA QUE ESTABA CERCA DE LA VENTANA CON CORTINAS DE ENCAJE AMARILLO, LA COMODA BLANCA CON JUGUETES Y ROPITA, FUE AL CAMBIADOR Y VIO LA BOTELLA DE TALCO Y EL ACEITE HUMECTANTE, EL DELICADO CEPILLITO; LOS ACARICIO Y SUSPIRO PESADAMENTE SIN DECIR NADA, PERO SUS OJOS ESTABAN DESBORDADOS DE LAGRIMAS QUE AMENAZABAN POR SALIR.

VEGETA OBSERVABA TODO EN SILENCIO EN LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN, ¡DIOS! TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE CORRER HACIA ELLA ABRAZARLA Y DECIRLE QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN, PERO TEMIA QUE SI LO HACIA, ELLA LO RECHAZARIA TIRANDO POR LA BORDA EL POCO ACERCAMIENTO QUE POSEIAN.

CAMINO LENTAMENTE HACIA ELLA Y OBSERVO SU FIGURA, A PESAR DE USAR UNA BATA HOLGADA COLOR LAVANDA SE NOTABA LAS CURVAS DE SU CADERA Y LA FINA CINTURA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA ESTADO EMBARAZADA, EL CABELLO SUJETO POR UNA GRUESA TRENZA ESTABA SUSPENDIDA EN MITAD DE LA ESPALDA; AL ESTAR ATRÁS DE ELLA TOCO SUAVEMENTE SU HOMBRO DERECHO.

DÁNDOSE LA VUELTA PICCOLO ABRAZO CON FUERZA A VEGETA, LLORANDO DESGARRADORAMENTE, VEGETA TRAGO SALIVA CONTROLÁNDOSE PARA NO ROMPERSE, ERA LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LLORABA ASI: LA PRIMERA VEZ A LA SEMANA DE MORIR LUISA, LO HABIA VISITADO Y AHÍ SE DESAHOGO CON EL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN DE SU DOLOR, LA SEGUNDA CUANDO LA ENCONTRO DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DE GOHAN Y AHORA ESTA.

PICCOLO TEMBLABA Y VEGETA ACARICIABA SUAVEMENTE SU ESPALDA PARA DARLE ANIMOS, AMBOS ESTABAN ARRODILLADOS SOBRE EL TAPETE DEL COLOR DE UN ARCOIRIS. UN LARGO RATO DESPUES EL LLANTO DE PICCOLO FUE CALMANDOSE POCO A POCO, CONVIRTIÉNDOSE AHORA EN SUSPIROS Y LIGEROS GEMIDOS, SE SEPARO UN POCO PERO TENIA LA MIRADA EN EL SUELO, PARECIA ESTAR AVERGONZADA

-¡LO SIENTO VEGETA, LAMENTO SER TAN DEBIL!- SE DISCULPO MIENTRAS SE SECABA LA CARA CON LA MANGA DE SU BATA.

-ERES LA PERSONA MAS FUERTE QUE HE CONOCIDO PICCOLO, NO CUALQUIERA TIENE EL VALOR QUE TU POSEES, EN REALIDAD TE ADMIRO- PICCOLO PESTAÑEO INCRÉDULA, EL ORGULLOSO VEGETA DICIENDO QUE SE SIENTE ORGULLOSO DE ALGUIEN, SIN DUDA LA VIDA NOS DEPARA MUCHAS SORPRESAS.

-VEGETA, AYUDAME A RECOGER TODO ESTO- EL SAYAJIN SE EXTRAÑO DE ESTO, AL NOTARLO, PICCOLO LE EXPLICO QUE NO QUERIA CONSERVAR NADA.

-¿VAS A TIRAR TODO ESTO? -PREGUNTO INCRÉDULO Y SORPRENDIDO.

-NO VEGETA, LO DAREMOS A ALGUIEN QUE LO NECESITE- CUANDO APENAS TERMINARON DE VACIAR LA HABITACIÓN, FUERON A UN HOSPICIO QUE ESTABA EN LA CD. DEL SUR ENTREGANDO TODO, LA RELIGIOSA QUE LO RECIBIO LOS COLMO DE BENDICIONES CUANDO SE RETIRABAN.

4 MESES PASARON Y PICCOLO SE RESTABLECIO COMPLETAMENTE TANTO QUE ENTRENABA CON VEGETA COMO EN SUS MEJORES TIEMPOS, AUNQUE EL PRINCIPE SABIA QUE LO HACIA PARA TENER LA MENTE OCUPADA.

EN ESOS 4 MESES CONOCIERON MAS UNO DEL OTRO, PICCOLO DESCUBRIO EL HORROR DE VEGETA HACIA LOS GUSANOS Y OTROS INSECTOS RASTREROS CUANDO AL ESTAR DESCANSANDO EN EL CÉSPED UNA LOMBRIZ SUBIO POR SU BRAZO, VEGETA NO LE HABIA PRESTADO ATENCIÓN PENSANDO QUE QUIZAS ERA ALGUNA BRIZNA DE HIERBA, PERO AL VER QUE HABIA LLEGADO HASTA SU HOMBRO, ARMO TANTA ALHARACA QUE LANZO VARIOS ENERGY BALLS POR TODOS LADOS DESTRUYENDO VARIAS HECTÁREAS DE BOSQUE, ALGUNAS MONTAÑAS Y NI DECIR LA HUERTA QUE PICCOLO ARDUAMENTE HABIA CULTIVADO.

CUANDO FURIOSA FUE A VER QUE DIABLOS HABIA PASADO, VIO QUE VEGETA ESTABA EN EL SUELO RECARGADO EN UN ARBOL PETRIFICADO, MIRANDO A LA LOMBRIZ QUE PARECIA VERLO TAMBIEN.

PICCOLO SE ACERCO Y DE UN GOLPE CON SU DEDO INDICE ALEJO AL BICHUELO DEL POBRE VEGETA HACIENDO QUE RECUPERARA LOS COLORES Y LA RESPIRACIÓN; POR UNA SEMANA PICCOLO LO FASTIDIO BURLÁNDOSE DE ÉL Y HACIENDOLO GRITAR DE TERROR AL COLOCÁRLE EN LAS BOTAS O EN SU HABITACIÓN INOFENSIVAS LOMBRICES.

VEGETA HABIA DESCUBIERTO LAS HABILIDADES CULINARIAS DE PICCOLO, ESA NAMEK PODIA CREAR CUALQUIER COSA, PERO ELLA COMENTABA QUE LUISA LE HABIA ENSEÑADO A HACERLO.

SABIA PREPARAR MASA PARA HORNEAR PASTELES O PAN O LO QUE SE OCURRIERA Y PODIA PREPARAR UN PAVO RELLENO EN LA MITAD DEL TIEMPO QUE SE HACIA, PERO NO SOLO ESO HABIA DESCUBIERTO EL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN.

CONFORME PASABA EL TIEMPO, LA ACTITUD DE PICCOLO ERA CADA VEZ MAS FEMENINA SIN PERDER SU FIEREZA AL MOMENTO DE LA BATALLA, SE ARREGLABA MAS METICULOSAMENTE HASTA AVENTURARSE A MAQUILLARSE, AUNQUE SEA LOS LABIOS CON UN SUAVE TONO CORAL.

SE ESMERABA EN SU ARREGLO Y YA NO SOLAMENTE USABA SU TIPICO GI PÚRPURA, AHORA VESTIA PANTALONES DE VESTIR CON BLUSAS COMBINANDO LOS COLORES QUE MEJOR LE QUEDABAN, NUNCA USABA FALDAS, PERO DE VEZ EN CUANDO USABA UN LARGO VESTIDO CELESTE DE VUELO CIRCULAR CON UN CINTURON NEGRO QUE RESALTABA SU BREVE CINTURA, SU CABELLO AHORA LO LLEVABA HASTA LOS HOMBROS Y LO LAVABA METICULOSAMENTE OBTENIENDO AHORA UN COLOR ROJIZO DORADO Y NI HABLAR DE LA SEDOSIDAD DE ESTE.

UNA MAÑANA VEGETA CORTABA LEÑA, ERA CASI MEDIODIA Y LOS RAYOS DEL SOL CAIAN COMO PLOMO, NO TENIA SU CAMISA PUESTA HACIENDO QUE EL SUDOR HICIERA BRILLAR SU FUERTE Y PODEROSO TORSO, SE SECO LA FRENTE CON UN PAÑUELO QUE TENIA Y NOTO QUE YA TENIA UNA BUENA CANTIDAD, OBSERVO SU RELOJ Y VIO QUE AUN FALTABA 1 HORA Y CUARTO PARA LA HORA DE COMIDA.

-YA SE QUE HACER- DEJO EL HACHA Y VOLO HACIA UN APARTADO DEL BOSQUE ATERRIZANDO CERCA DE UNA CASCADA, APENAS SE IBA A DESABROCHAR EL PANTALÓN CUANDO ESCUCHO UN RUIDO, PENSANDO QUE SERIA ALGUN PELIGRO SE OCULTO PERO AL MIRAR HACIA LA CASCADA ALGO LO ATURDIO.

ERA PICCOLO QUIEN SE BAÑABA EN LA CASCADA, PARECIA QUE NO HABIA NOTADO A VEGETA, AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD DESDE QUE VIVIAN EN LA CABAÑA HABIAN OCULTADO SU KI PARA NO SER ENCONTRADOS.

TOMABA UNA CANTIDAD DE AGUA CON AMBAS MANOS Y LA LLEVABA A SUS SENOS EN DONDE CAIA HASTA SU VIENTRE PERDIÉNDOSE EN EL CAUCE DE AGUA QUE CUBRIA LA INTIMIDAD DE PICCOLO, MIENTRAS OBSERVABA VEGETA SINTIO QUE SUS PANTALONES DE MEZCLILLA SE SENTIAN MAS PEQUEÑOS.

EN SILENCIO OBSERVO EL VIENTRE FIRME DE LA NAMEK QUE ERA CUBIERTO DE MINÚSCULAS GOTAS DE AGUA, SE PASO LA LENGUA POR LOS LABIOS IMAGINÁNDOSE QUE BEBIA CADA GOTA Y SU MANO LENTAMENTE QUEDO EN SU ENTREPIERNA QUE ESTABA PALPITANTE Y ANSIOSA.

SIN CONTENERSE MAS, VEGETA SE DESNUDO Y CAMINO HASTA LA ORILLA DEL RIO, PICCOLO SE DETUVO AL SENTIR SU PRESENCIA Y SE VOLTEO RAPIDAMENTE SIN CUBRIRSE SIQUIERA.

VEGETA OBSERVO EL HERMOSO ROSTRO EMPAPADO DE AGUA, ALGUNOS MECHONES DE CABELLOS DESCANSABAN SOBRE EL CUERPO CONTRASTÁNDOLO, LA AGRACIADA NARIZ GOTEABA ALGO DE AGUA, POR UN SUBITO MOMENTO VEGETA SINTIO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ALGO MAL, DIO LA VUELTA PARA IRSE PERO UNA VOZ LO SOBRESALTO

-TE ESTABA ESPERANDO- AL ESCUCHARLA VEGETA VOLTEO PARA MIRAR A PICCOLO SONREIR, ELLA EXTENDIO SU BRAZO Y CON SU MANO INVITABA A VEGETA A ENTRAR, ÉL MAS ANSIOSO QUE EN CUALQUIER BATALLA ENTRO AL AGUA HACIA ELLA.

CUANDO ESTUVIERON FRENTE A FRENTE, VEGETA LA TOMO DE LA CINTURA Y LA BESO EN LOS LABIOS, PRIMERO SUAVEMENTE HACIENDOSE EL BESO MAS APASIONADO.

EL TIEMPO PASO LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS UNO AL OTRO SE ENTREGABAN SIN RECELO, COMPLETAMENTE Y RENACIDOS; POR UN LARGO RATO QUEDARON ASI, UNIDOS, PICCOLO MIRABA EL CIELO AZUL CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS Y ACARICIANDO LA ESPALDA LLENA DE CICATRICES DE VEGETA, EL POR SU PARTE SEGUIA CON SU ROSTRO OCULTO EN EL CUELLO DE LA NAMEK ASPIRANDO SU AROMA.

**¡¡¡¡¡BROMMMM! **PICCOLO Y VEGETA FUERON DESPEDIDOS VARIOS METROS CAYENDO PESADAMENTE. AL RECUPERARSE UN POCO, PICCOLO SE CONCENTRO Y LAS ROPAS DE AMBOS APARECIERON, DESPUÉS DE QUE SE DISOLVIÓ LA TOLVANERA DE POLVO SE QUEDARON DE UNA PIEZA.

ERA GOHAN QUIEN FLOTABA EN EL AIRE CONVERTIDO EN SUPER SAYAJIN, EN SUS OJOS SE NOTABA EL ODIO QUE SENTIA POR AMBOS SERES.

¡¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO PICCOLO, YO TE AMABA!-RUGIO FUERA DE SI MIENTRAS LANZABA UN ENERGY BALL, APENAS LIBRÁNDOSE LOS AMANTES DEJANDO UN ENORME CRATER HUMEANTE.

**-¡¡ME AMABAS, LLAMAS AMOR EL VIOLARME! ¡¡NO SOLAMENTE ME DESTRUISTE, TAMBIEN DESTRUISTE A TUS PADRES, A VIDEL, A PAN!**

**¡¡¡A NUESTRO HIJO!- **PICCOLO SINTIENDO TANTA IRA VOLO HACIA GOHAN SIN QUE VEGETA PUDIERA DETENERLA, GOHAN AL ESCUCHARLA QUEDO PETRIFICADO Y NO EVITO EL IMPACTO DEL PUÑO DE ELLA SOBRE SU ROSTRO LANZÁNDOLO AL PISO DONDE QUEDO UN ENORME AGUJERO CON ÉL ADENTRO.

PICCOLO ATERRIZO Y TOMO A GOHAN POR EL CUELLO DE SU KI NARANJA, AL HACERLO SINTIO UNA ESPECIE DE CORRIENTE ELECTRICA, LOS SOLTO COMO SI DE UNA PESTE SE TRATARA.

-TU NO ERES GOHAN- SUSURRO, VEGETA LLEGO A ELLA Y SE QUEDO INCRÉDULO DE LO QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO, GOHAN SE LEVANTO Y EMITIO UNA MACABRA RISA A LA VEZ QUE SUS OJOS SE CONVERTÍAN DE NEGROS A ROJOS.

**-Y TIENES RAZON NAMEK, AUN ME SORPRENDE QUE NO LO HAYAS NOTADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, ME ENCANTO VER TU CARA DE ASCO Y TERROR CUANDO TE ATAQUE, PERO MAS AL SENTIR A TU QUERIDO ALUMNO EL QUERER EVITARLO- **LA VOZ DE GOHAN SE VOLVIO CAVERNOSAMENTE MACABRA Y SU CUERPO COMENZO A EMITIR UN LIGERO BRILLO VERDOSO QUE COMENZO A CRECER MAS, DE PRONTO UNA SOMBRA SALIO DE SU CUERPO A LA VEZ QUE GOHAN CAIA INCONSCIENTE.

LA SOMBRA EMPEZO A TOMAR FORMA HUMANOIDE DE ENORMES CUERNOS DE CARNERO Y CUERPO DE PELAJE GUINDO, VESTIDO CON UNA FALDA COBRIZA, SUS OJOS ERAN AMARILLOS SIN PUPILAS Y OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS, TODO ÉL EMITIA UNA PESTE A AZUFRE.

-VERMARR- MURMURO CON ODIO PICCOLO CUANDO LO VIO, EN SU MENTE RECURRIERON IMÁGENES DE MUCHOS AÑOS ANTES, CUANDO ERA PICCOLO DAIMAOH.

-**VAYA VAYA PICCOLO ¿ES ASI COMO RECIBES A TUS VIEJOS AMIGOS? RECUERDA COMO NOS DIVERTIAMOS ANTES DE QUE CONOCIERAS A ESE**- SEÑALO AL JOVEN INCONSCIENTE QUIEN AHORA VEGETA SOSTENIA Y SU VOZ SE VOLVIO AMENAZANTE **–¡¡AUN RECUERDO CUANDO TU , EL MOCOSO Y LA GATA ROÑOSA ME ENCERRARON EN ESE COFRE MALDITO!**

-¡TU ESTABAS DESTRUYENDO A LA HUMANIDAD, TE DI LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TE DETUVIERAS PERO NO LO HICISTE! ¡NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE SIGUIERAS Y NO LO HARE AHORA!

-**¡¡ENTONCES MUERE!**- VERMARR SE ABALANZO SOBRE LA NAMEK PERO ELLA LO SOSTUVO CON AMBOS BRAZOS, SE TIRO EN EL SUELO Y APOYANDO SU PIE SOBRE EL PECHO DEL MONSTRUO LO LANZO HACIA ATRÁS, SE PUSO DE PIE INMEDIATAMENTE Y LANZO UN MASENKO CON TODO SU PODER DANDO DE LLENO HACIA EL DEMONIO GUINDO QUIEN GRITO DE TERROR AL SENTIR SU CUERPO SIENDO BARRIDO POR EL PODER DE LA NAMEK.

¡VEGETA LLEVATE A GOHAN DE AQUÍ!- MUSITO PICCOLO A SU COMPAÑERO MIENTRAS VEIA POR TODOS LADOS TRATANDO DE BUSCAR EL KI DE SU ADVERSARIO

-¡OLVIDALO NO VOY A DEJAR...!

-¡¡¡VETE YA!- EN ESO PICCOLO FUE LANZADA VARIOS METROS, EN SU BOCA SALIO UNA ESTELA PÚRPURA, A FUERZAS SE LEVANTO DEL PISO, VEGETA QUISO IR POR ELLA PERO SU CUERPO NO RESPONDIA POR MAS ESFUERZOS QUE HICIERA, CON TERROR VIO COMO EL DEMONIO CAMINABA LENTAMENTE HACIA ELLA, EL CUERPO ENEMIGO NO PARECIA TENER DAÑO ALGUNO.

TOMO DEL CABELLO A PICCOLO HACIENDO QUE GIMIERA UN POCO Y LO MIRARA FIJAMENTE, PUDO OLER EL FETIDO ALIENTO CUANDO ACERCO SU CARA Y LAMIO SU MEJILLA HERIDA HACIENDO QUE PICCOLO SINTIERA NAUSEAS.

-**NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE DISFRUTE Y DISFRUTARE AHORA**- UNA ENORME PATADA SINTIO EL MONSTRUO EN SU ESPALDA SIENDO LANZADO Y CAER PESADAMENTE HACIENDO UN SURCO, GOHAN HABIA RECUPERADO EL CONOCIMIENTO Y RESPIRANDO ACELERADAMENTE LLEGO A TIEMPO PARA AYUDAR A SU MAESTRA.

**-¡¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!-** CONVIERTIENDOSE EN SUPER SAYAJIN GOLPEABA A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA AL MONSTRUO LACERANDO SU CUERPO DONDE EMANABA SANGRE Y PODREDUMBRE POR TODOS LADOS, PERO UN MANOTAZO LO HIZO CAER.

PICCOLO APROVECHO EL MOMENTO Y CAYO SOBRE VERMARR, POR FORTUNA AL SER ATACADO POR GOHAN, PERDIO LA CONCENTRACIÓN UNIÉNDOSE VEGETA A LA LUCHA, LOS TRES GUERREROS PELEABAN CONTRA EL MONSTRUO QUE NO PARECIA TENER OPORTUNIDAD CONVIERTIENDOSE EN UN AMASIJO DE SANGRE Y HUESOS ROTOS.

-¡VOY A DARTE EL TIRO DE GRACIA!- SE BURLO VEGETA MIENTRAS CON SU MANO DERECHA CREABA UNA ENORME ENERGY BALL

-¡¡DETENTE, NO PODRAS MATARLO CON ESO, ES UN DEMONIO DE ULTRATUMA, SOLO UN HECHIZO PUEDE DESTRUIRLO!

-¿HECHIZO? ¿DESDE CUANDO TE LA DAS DE HECHICERA?

-YO NO HICE EL HECHIZO... FUE LUISA- MURMURO DESEPERANZADA.

AL ESCUCHARLA, A VEGETA SE LE BORRO LA SONRISA, ELLA ESTABA MUERTA Y **SOLO** ELLA TENIA LA FACULTAD DE HACER LOS CONJUROS, ENCANTAMIENTOS O HECHIZOS REALIDAD AUNQUE NO CREYERA EN ELLOS, POR UN SEGUNDO SE SINTIO IMPOTENTE Y LE PREGUNTO A GRITOS QUE DIABLOS HARIAN AHORA.

-SR...A PICCOLO, YO AUN PUEDO RECORDAR PARTES DEL HECHIZO,

-YO TAMBIEN QUIZAS NO ESTE TODO PERDIDO- GOHAN Y PICCOLO CONVERSARON UN RATO PONIÉNDOSE DE ACUERDO SOBRE EL CONJURO MIENTRAS VEGETA VIGILABA AL DEMONIO PARA QUE ESTE NO SE RECUPERABA Y CUANDO LO HACIA, EL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN LE LANZABA UN ENERGY BALL PARA HERIRLO.

YA ESTA, ALEJATE VEGETA- CERRANDO LOS OJOS PICCOLO COMENZO A CONCENTRAR SU KI Y LEVANTANDO SUS BRAZOS PARA HABLAR EN UNA LENGUA MILENARIA Y DESCONOCIDA

"DEMONIO VERMARR DEL MUNDO DE ULTRATUMBA

VUELVE A TU MUNDO, ABANDONA ESTE

QUE TUS AURA MALIGNAS SE ROMPAN AL CONTACTO

DESAPAREZCAN CON ESTE CONJURO

QUE SE DISUELVA TU AURA, SE BORRE TU PRESENCIA

DEMONIO VERMARR, MUERE YA..."

EL VIENTO COMENZO A SOPLAR Y A SILBAR SALVAJEMENTE, HACIENDO QUE LOS ÁRBOLES SE DOBLARAN Y OTROS CAYERAN SUCUMBIDOS A SU FUERZA, GOHAN, PICCOLO Y VEGETA CONCENTRADOS, SE TOMABAN DE LAS MANOS PARA UNIR SUS KIS Y PRONTO SUS CUERPOS COMENZARON A DESPEDIR UNA AURA ROJA PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA EN MEDIO DE ELLOS. LA CUAL COMENZO A ELEVARSE LENTAMENTE PARA QUEDAR SOBRE EL DEMONIO MALHERIDO Y CUBRIRLO COMPLETAMENTE.

**¡¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡PICCOLO IMBECIL! ¡¿CREIAS QUE NO ME PREPARARIA PARA ESTO!- **RUGIO EL MONSTRUO CUANDO ABSORBIO LA ENERGIA PARA RESTAURARLO COMPLETAMENTE Y LANZADO UNA ESFERA DE ENERGIA PARA SEPARAR AL TRIO DE GUERREROS.

-¡OUCH¡ ¡AAH! ¡¡MALDICIÓN! ¿ALGUNA OTRA IDEA?- MASCULLO ADOLORIDO VEGETA CUANDO LEVANTABA DEL SUELO A SU COMPAÑERA Y SE ASEGURABA QUE EL HIJO DE KAKAROTO NO ESTUVIERA MUERTO.

-¡MALDICIÓN VEGETA YO NO SÉ CONJUROS!- SORPRESIVAMENTE LOS TRES SINTIERON UN KI CONOCIDO, LEVANTARON LOS OJOS AL CIELO QUEDÁNDOSE MUDOS ANTE LA PRESENCIA QUE EMITIA UN EXTRAÑO FULGOR DORADO Y QUE ESTABA FRENTE AL DEMONIO

"QUE LA LEY DEL FUEGO TE APRESE POR MILENIOS

QUE EL AMOR PURO TE ENCADENE, TE SOMETA

QUE LA LUZ CUBRA Y VENZA A LA OSCURIDAD

TE ENCADENO, TE SUJETO

QUE LA PAZ TE QUIEBRE Y DESTRUYA

YO TE LO ORDENO EN EL NOMBRE DEL PODEROSO"

**-¡¡¡NNNOOOO!**- AL TERMINARSE EL CONJURO, VERMARR SINTIO SU CUERPO AGRIETARSE DONDE DESTELLOS DE LUZ SALIAN PARA CONVERTIRSE EN ESPIRITUS QUE FUERON APRESADOS POR VENDERSE A CAMBIO DE ALGO, CUANDO TODOS LOS ESPIRITUS FUERON LIBERADOS, EL CUERPO DE VERMARR ESTALLO VOLVIÉNDOSE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ Y DESAPARECER PARA SIEMPRE.

-¡¡SI NO LO VEO NO LO CREO!- MURMURO GOHAN BAJANDO EL BRAZO.

-FERNANDA- MURMURO SORPRENDIDA PICCOLO AL VER A SU ESPOSA, LUCIA TAN HERMOSA COMO EN ANTAÑO, VESTIA UN LARGO VESTIDO BLANCO CON UNA ESPECIE DE CHALINA DORADA Y TRANSPARENTE; SU PIEL RADIANTE Y UNA CASCADA NEGRA Y RIZADA POR CABELLERA, SUS OJOS VERDES LA MIRABAN CON INFINITO AMOR.

**_-¡TONTITA!-_ **SONRIENDO CARIÑOSAMENTE- ¿CREIAS QUE ME QUEDARIA CRUZADA DE BRAZOS VIENDO COMO TE APALEABAN? ADEMÁS COMO DECIA MI MADRE, NADIE MERECE QUEDARSE SOLO Y ME PUSE A BUSCAR AL MEJOR COMPAÑERO PARA TI.

-PERO ¿VEGETA?- DIJO QUEDAMENTE MIRANDO AL PRINCIPE SAYAJIN QUIEN ESTABA ALEJADO DE AMBAS MUJERES

**_-BUENO ERA ÉL O YAMCHA... O MR. SATAN- _**MIRO DIVERTIDA A LA NAMEK QUIEN AHORA TENIA UNA ENORME GOTA DE SUDOR

-(¡GULP!) ESTOY BIEN ASI, GRACIAS- SIN PODER DECIRSE MAS LUISA LA TOMO DE LAS MANOS, PERCIBIENDO LA CALIDEZ Y LA PAZ QUE AHORA POSEÍA.

_**-AHORA SÉ FELIZ AMOR ¡VIVE POR MI, POR VEGETA, POR TI... Y POR LOS DEMAS!**_

-¿UH?- PERO LUISA NO LE RESPONDIO ESFUMÁNDOSE EN EL VIENTO DEJANDO SU AROMA A JAZMINES.

-¿YA TERMINASTE DE HABLAR CON LUCIFER?- INQUIRIO VEGETA ACERCÁNDOSE A LA NAMEK QUIEN AHORA TENIA UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS.

-SI, YA MI AMOR...- VEGETA SE ESTREMECIO AL ESCUCHAR LA FRASE CARIÑOSA, IBA A BESARLA PERO SINTIO LA PRESENCIA DE GOHAN Y SONROJÁNDOSE SE RETIRO UN POCO DE ELLA.

-PICCOLO, PERDÓNEME POR HABERLE CAUSADO TANTO DAÑO- MURMURO GOHAN A SU MENTOR, ELLA PONIENDO UNA MANO EN SU HOMBRO LE DIJO QUE NO SE PREOCUPARA PUES NO HABIA SIDO SU CULPA Y SUGIRIÉNDOLE QUE MEJOR FUERA CON SU FAMILIA, PUES TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO DE NO VERLOS, ELLA IRIA MAS TARDE PARA EXPLICARLES MEJOR.

GOHAN ASINTIÓ FELIZ DE VOLVER A VER A SU FAMILIA Y SE DIRIGIO RAPIDAMENTE A SU HOGAR, PICCOLO Y VEGETA VOLVIERON A SU HOGAR EN EL BOSQUE.

8 MESES DESPUES...

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS PICCOLO, NO TE DETENGAS SIGUE RESPIRANDO!- LE ORDENABA LEONARDO A PICCOLO MIENTRAS OBSERVABA ENTRE SUS PIERNAS.

-¡AAG! ¡AAG! ¡AAG! ¡¡¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO QUE NO VE!- GRITABA PICCOLO SUDANDO A MARES VESTIDA CON UNA LIGERA BATA DESECHABLE AZUL DE HOSPITAL, CUANDO SENTIA UNA NUEVA CONTRACCIÓN PUJABA CON TODA SU FUERZA, PERO TENIENDO SUMO CUIDADO EN NO LASTIMAR AL BEBE

VEGETA LA ACOMPAÑABA, MURMURÁNDOLE PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y SOSTENIENDO SU MANO AUNQUE CREIA QUE SE LA ROMPERIA TARDE O TEMPRANO POR LA FUERZA QUE TOMABA EN CADA CONTRACCIÓN

-¡ESTOY VIENDO LA CABECITA! ¡DIOS! ¡TIENE PELO NEGRO!- CON UNA NUEVA CONTRACCIÓN PICCOLO PUJO UN POCO MAS.

-¡MUY BIEN PRECIOSA! ¡ES UN VARON!- DIJO LEONARDO CUANDO CORTO EL CORDÓN UMBILICAL, DARLE UNA LIGERA NALGADA PARA QUE RESPIRARA POR PRIMERA VEZ Y MOSTRÁRLO FELIZ A LA MAMÁ, PARA ENTREGÁRSELO AL PEDIATRA Y ATENDERLO.

-¡ES VEGETA!- GRITO EL ORGULLOSO SAYAJIN AL VER A SU VASTAGO, SIENDO SU VIVO RETRATO, INCLUYENDO LA COLITA MARRON.

-¡OH DIOS MIO, AQUÍ VIENE EL OTRO!- GRITO LEONARDO EMOCIONADO- CON OTRO EMPUJE SALIO OTRO PEQUEÑO PERO ESTA VEZ CON UN CABELLO ROJO Y PIEL ESMERALDA, EFECTUANDO EL MISMO PROCEDIMIENTO COMO CON SU HERMANO.

-¡ES LEONARDO!- LA NINJA TORTUGA SE QUEDO VIENDO A LOS PADRES Y CON UN PUCHERO LES AGRADECIO HABERLES ELEGIDO SU NOMBRE, PERO UN NUEVO GRITO DE LA MADRE, LO APRESURO PARA ENTREGÁRSELO AL PEDIATRA.

-OK CARIÑO, YA VAN DOS, NOS FALTA EL OTRO- INSTO LEONARDO A LA PARTURIENTA.

-¡YA ME CANSE!- DECIA JADEANDO PICCOLO QUIEN AHORA ESTABA RECARGADA EN VEGETA

-¡NO! ¡TU PUEDES, VAMOS YA PASAMOS LO MAS DIFÍCIL!

-¡COMO TU NO ESTAS ASI, TE JURO VEGETA QUE NO VOLVERAS A TOCAR... ¡¡AAAARRGG!- CON ESTE GRITO EMERGIO EL TERCER NUEVO SER QUIEN NACIO LLORANDO A PLENO PULMON, TENIA EL CABELLO NEGRO DE SU PADRE Y LA PIEL ESMERALDA DE SU MADRE

-¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡USTED DIJO QUE ERAN TRES VARONES- DIJO VEGETA SORPRENDIDO.

-QUIZAS ME EQUIVOQUE CON EL CORDÓN-DECIA MIENTRAS OBSERVABA A LA BEBÉ Y VOLVIÉNDOSE ENOJADO HACIA EL RECIEN PAPÁ- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO TE AGRADA, PORQUE YA NO SE PUEDE REGRESAR!

-¡COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO PENSAMOS EN NINGUN NOMBRE DE NIÑA!

-AH BUENO, YA DESPUES SE DECIDEN ¡SALUDA A MAMI COSITA LINDA!- DECIA LEONARDO SOSTENIENDO LA DIMINUTA MANO DE LA BEBÉ SALUDANDO, PICCOLO EXHAUSTA LEVANTO UNA MANO SALUDANDO A SU PEQUEÑA PARA ACOSTARSE COMPLETAMENTE EN LA PLANCHA OBSTETRICA.

4 DIAS DESPUES, VEGETA Y PICCOLO REGRESABAN A CASA EN EL AEROCAR, AL ATERRIZAR AYUDO A SU ESPOSA A BAJAR CUIDADOSAMENTE, DESPUES TOMO LOS DOS PORTABEBES, UNO DE CUADRITOS AZULES Y BLANCOS TENIA A LOS BEBITOS Y UNO ROSA CON ENCAJES LLEVABAN A LA PEQUEÑA, POR UN MOMENTO PICCOLO SE LE QUEDO VIENDO A VEGETA

-¿QUE? ¡NO CABEN LOS 3 Y NO PUEDO LLEVAR TRES PORTABEBES Y A TI AL MISMO TIEMPO!

-¡MAS TE VALE CHAPARRITO, PORQUE A MI NIÑA NADIE LA VA A HACER MENOS!- DIJO ENTRE SERIA Y DIVERTIDA APUNTÁNDOLE CON EL DEDO.

-¡ME ENCANTAS CUANDO TE PONES DIFÍCIL!- SUSURRO DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS, DESPUES CAMINARON A LA CABAÑA PARA PONERSE COMODOS.

**-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!- **UNA LLUVIA DE CONFETI Y SERPENTINAS LOS BAÑARON PONIÉNDOSE VEGETA EN GUARDIA COLOCÁNDOSE DELANTE DE PICCOLO Y LOS BEBÉS QUIENES DESCANSABAN EN EL PISO, CUANDO NOTARON QUE LOS Z SENSHIS Y EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA ERAN LOS CAUSANTES, SE RELAJO VIENDO A LOS BEBES

-SI LOS DESPIERTAN, TE JURO QUE HARE UNA MASACRE- SUSURRO A PICCOLO, CUANDO ACOSTARON A LOS BEBÉS EN SU HABITACIÓN BAJARON A LA SALA DONDE TODOS LOS ESPERABAN.

-¡OH PICCOLO QUE MARAVILLA! TRILLIZOS- FELICITARON AL UNÍSONO CHICHI Y BULMA, CUANDO SE SENTO EN EL SOFA EN MEDIO DE ELLAS.

-ASI YA NO TENDRAS QUE SUFRIR MAS EMBARAZOS, SI QUIERES OTROS NIÑOS- COMENTO 18, AL ENTREGARLE UNA TAZA CON TÉ Y MEDICAMENTO QUE LE HABIA PEDIDO.

-¡HOLA A TODOS LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE!- SALUDO LEONARDO AL ENTRAR A LA CASA, TODOS LOS MIEMBROS LO SALUDARON Y LO INVITARON A TOMAR ASIENTO.

-Y BIEN ¿COMO TE HAS SENTIDO PICCOLO?- INQUIRIO LEONARDO, ELLA COMENTO QUE SE SENTIA PERFECTAMENTE Y PREGUNTO POR ILSSEK LA ESPOSA DE LEONARDO

-ELLA ESTA BIEN, AUN ESTA UN POCO DEPRIMIDA PERO NADA QUE TEMER- CONTESTO UN POCO AFLIGIDO LEONARDO, ILSSEK AUN PASABA LA TRISTEZA DE LA PERDIDA DE LUISA Y EL SABER QUE PICCOLO HABIA FORMADO UNA NUEVA FAMILIA LA HABIA HECHO SENTIR PEOR.

MIENTRAS CONVERSABAN, POR EL COMUNICADOR DE BEBÉS SE ESCUCHO UN LLANTO INFANTIL, PICCOLO SE LEVANTO CON AYUDA DE VEGETA PARA DIRIGIRSE A LA HABITACIÓN.

-ES LUISA FERNANDA, SEGURO TIENE HAMBRE- DIJO AL SUBIR LOS ESCALONES.

-¿LUISA FERNANDA?- DIJO EXTRAÑADO LEONARDO, A PUNTO DE CONTESTARLE PICCOLO, OTROS DOS LLANTOS MAS SE UNIERON AL DE SU HERMANA, VEGETA SE RIO Y ACOMPAÑO A SU ESPOSA A AYUDARLE.

-¡¡AQUÍ ESTAN LOS CAUSANTES DE MI DESGRACIA!- BROMEO VEGETA MIENTRAS BAJABA CON LOS MISMOS PORTABEBES Y SUS CONTENIDOS, PICCOLO LE DIO UNA LIGERA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA CORRIGIÉNDOLO POR LO QUE DIJO.

-AQUÍ ESTA LUISA FERNANDA- DIJO SONRIENDO PICCOLO A LA VEZ QUE LE ENTREGABA LA BEBE A LEONARDO, POR UN BREVE MOMENTO TORTUGA Y BEBE SE MIRARON EN SILENCIO ESTUDIANDO LOS RASGOS DE CADA UNO.

LEONARDO PESTAÑEO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS Y MORDIÉNDOSE EL LABIO INFERIOR, LA BEBITA LE DIO UNA ENORME SONRISA Y TODOS LOS MIRABAN EN SILENCIO.

-¡HEY TODOS, SALUDEN A LUCIFER!- SOLLOZO Y RIO UN POCO ESCAPÁNDOSELE UNA LAGRIMA, MIRANDO DE NUEVO A LA BEBÉ...

–¡NO CABE DUDA, ESTE VERDE ES DE LOS YOSHI!- ENTREGÁNDOSELA A SU MADRE –GRACIAS PICCOLO, NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI-

-A USTED LE DOY LAS GRACIAS, SIN SU APOYO JAMAS HUBIERA SALIDO ADELANTE- EN ESO CHICHI SE LEVANTO DE SU ASIENTO, ENTRO A LA COCINA SACANDO UNA MESITA CON RUEDAS CON MULTIPLES BOCADILLOS MANIFESTANDO QUE ESTA ERA UNA CELEBRACIÓN Y QUE DEBIAN COMER O PAGARIAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, TODOS RIERON Y OBEDECIERON A LA FIERA MUJER SABOREANDO LAS EXQUISITECES.

POR LA VENTANA UNA FIGURA CON UN HERMOSO BRILLO DORADO OBSERVABA LA ESCENA DESDE EL BOSQUE.

**_-VIVE AMOR MIO, VIVE Y SÉ FELIZ_**- SE ACOMODO SU CHALINA SOBRE SUS HOMBROS, COMO UN MANTO Y SONRIENDO SE ALEJO EN LA OSCURIDAD DEL BOSQUE, ELEVÁNDOSE POCO A POCO VOLVIENDOSE UN FULGOR DORADO PARA DESPUES PERDERSE EN LAS INMENSIDADES DEL CIELO NOCTURNO PLAGADO DE ESTRELLAS, PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UNA MAS.

UNA ESTRELLA PROTECTORA QUE FULGURABA CON MAS FUERZA QUE TODAS.

FIN 


End file.
